No dejes que te olvide!
by SwanQueenValkubusLover
Summary: Continuación al final de la 3er temporada. Bo y Tamsin en el Valhalla, una Valkyrie con muy pocas horas de vida y una Succubus desesperada por querer ayudar a la guerrera. Una Profecía y mito que cambiara la vida de las faes para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**No dejes que te olvide!**

Esta Historia es lo que me gustaría que sucediera en la 4ta temporada de Lost Girl  
Soy una Fanática extrema de lo que podría ser la relación de Bo y Tamsin en una trama amorosa,  
La Historia Mitológica de las Succubus y Las Valkyries son Hermosas y complejas, por ende tratare de hacer una historia romántica entre ambas a raíz de su mitología individual como seres sobrenaturales (Faes)

Por el momento no habrá escenas subidas de todo pero mas adelante seguro que las habrá y cambiare a M

También debo de aclarar que es mi primer ff así que no sean demasiado críticas, después de tanto leerlas a ustedes por fin me anime a hacer uno propio, sean buenitas...

Y solo para que sepan Soy la dueña de fb/BoTamsinValkubus :P

**Los Créditos van a los creadores de Lost Girl y a los actores que interpretan sus personajes…**

* * *

**1er Capitulo:**

**Misión no cumplida**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, una neblina familiar la rodeaba. Sintió una pesadez en su cuerpo, sabía que serían sus últimas horas en esta vida. Entrecerró sus ojos, intentando ver a través de la densa niebla que desde hace tanto tiempo no presenciaba, tomó su cabellera y la acomodó con un ajustado rodete, otro mechón dorado de su cabello se quedaba en su mano. No pudo evitar mirarlo con nostalgia. Ajustó su vestimenta desempolvándola y cerró sus ojos esperando recibir alguna señal de sus hermanas guerreras o de su jefe. Solo basto que pasaran unos pocos segundos cuando por fin escucho… ''Es tu Fin Guerrera'' La Valkyrie tragó rudo y abrió sus ojos rápidamente reconociendo aquella voz. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a caminar guiada por su comandante.

* * *

Cayó sobre una hermosa alfombra aterciopelada de color rojo y negro. Levantó su cabeza y frunció el ceño al descubrir que no estaba sola. Instantáneamente tomó una posición de resguardo y ataque, había peleado demasiadas veces desde que descubrió su verdadera naturaleza, pero esta vez era diferente. Había algo desconocido en el ambiente y el hombre que tenía en frente parecía no querer hacerle daño. ''Quién eres?'' Exclamó la Succubus con un tono de voz firme, asombrada ante semejante Ser frente a ella. Dos metros de alto, cuerpo grande, pero al parecer trabajado; sus ojos eran color marrones y por momentos destellaban un leve tono azulado. ''Querida Issabou'', la morena alzó las cejas ante la mención de su nombre completo. ''Soy tu padre'' El hombre la observó con un aparente brillo en su mirada, pero sólo era el destello particular de sus ojos. ''Estuve esperando desde tu nacimiento por este momento Issabou''. Bo no podía entender lo que estába sintiendo, tenía una mezcla encontrada dentro suyo que sólo se hacía notar en su estómago, como si un calor emergiera queriendo salir de allí. ''Mi nombre es Odin'' él gran hombre sonrió mirando a su hija notando que la morena reconocía ese nombre. ''Entonces es verdad!? T-tu eres mi padre? S-soy una semi diosa?'' El Poderoso Comandante asintió con su cabeza y volvió a regalarle una sonrisa.

* * *

Divisó a muy pocos metros el lugar en dónde ella había sido criada, una enorme mansión, el gigante hogar de Odin y sus Guerreras… y sus Valkyries. Es en ese instante que recordó a Bo, y el momento en el que desobedeció la Orden de su Jefe por primera vez, y no sólo eso, sino que era la primera vez que una Valkyrie se animaba a desobedecerlo. Sabía que su castigo sería muy fuerte, que lo más probable era que para volver a revivir, sus tareas iban a ser prácticamente imposibles y que la opción de recordar sus memorias, de esta vida y las otras, iba a ser negada antes de siquiera preguntarlo. ''es eso lo que más me duele'' pensó la rubia a medida que llegaba a la puerta inmensa del castillo.

* * *

La Succubus desde un comienzo había podido sentir esa familiaridad con el ser que tenía a su lado. ''Porque estoy aquí padre?'' preguntó la morena a medida que caminaban por lo que parecía ser un enorme jardín japonés pero con flores y plantas desconocidas y extrañas para la Fae. ''Un padre no puede querer conocer a su hija simplemente?''. El dios miró a su pequeña que ya era toda una adulta, si lo midieran en años humanos. Asintió con su cabeza al ver la cara de Bo esperando otra respuesta. ''Eres la elegida Issabou, quien desterrará todo mal de la tierra, quien seguirá equilibrando el mundo humano y el mundo de los faes, ya sean de la luz o de la oscuridad".

* * *

Ya dentro de la gran mansión, con arquitectura gótica por donde se la pudiera ver, Tamsin comenzaba a caminar hacia donde era su antiguo cuarto, el lugar que la acogió tantas vidas en sus comienzos como BabyFae. Cuando se disponía a entrar a su habitación, escuchó una voz familiar, que la llamaba, y sus característicos pasos autoritarios que acompañaban a su personalidad. La rubia agachó la cabeza resoplando y se volteó de mala gana. ''No sé por qué demonios me sorprende verte''. Quien se estaba aproximando era quien decidiría junto con Odin su destino, ya sea que ésta fuese su última vida; su renacimiento -si es que lo había-; su entrenamiento y conservación de memorias, o quizás ninguna de las anteriores. ''Deberías de hablarme en otro tono después de lo que has hecho, hasta tendrías que lavarme y besarme los pies'' La Exuberante Fae comenzó a reírse, el sonido de su voz emanaba paz por doquier. Tenía unos pechos muy llamativos, y un trasero que hacia juego con el resto de su figura. Vestía una armadura color negro y dorado con tonos de plateado a sus costados, donde se almacenaban varias armas blancas. ''Por más que me des todo lo que quiero jamás podré perdonarte, sabías que esto iba a pasar, eres el maldito Oráculo por el amor a Odin!'' La Valkyrie comenzaba a alterarse sabiendo que la mujer que tenía en frente estaba enterada de absolutamente todo de ella, no solo su presente, sino también su futuro, si es que lo había. "Si te dijera que Tu Succubus está aquí y con su padre, cambiarías tu mal humor? Podrían ser tus últimas horas! No te gustaría pasarlas con ella?" La Rubia calló, nada podía salir de su boca ante tal revelación, se imaginaba durmiendo en los brazos de la morena por única y última vez.

* * *

La morena reía y negaba con su cabeza "no tengo fuerza suficiente para eso padre, soy apenas una babyfae según muchos", Odin se sentó quedando frente a su hija mirándola muy serio. Bo intimidada dejó de reírse y tomó asiento también en lo que parecía ser el despacho de su padre. "Quien en dios me convirtió y mi superior en mis tiempos de humanos Freyja y la Oráculo que seguramente la conocerás en muy poco tiempo son los seres que me mostraron todo lo que tu harás, Tienes que quedarte aquí, en el Valhalla, necesito entrenarte y convertirte en la mejor guerrera de todas hija". La mujer escuchaba todo atentamente, sus ojos se abrían cada vez más hasta que escucho una palabra desconocida… "Que tengo que quedarme en dónde?" El hombre alzó la voz con autoritarismo, como si estuviese hablando con una de sus guerreras "Valhalla querida, valhalla, es el lugar de los Guerreros Caídos en acción, mis guerreras, tú las conoces como Valkyries, son las encomendadas en traer a los más heroicos caídos en batalla y traerlos aqui donde se convierten en einherjar". Bo se quedó en silencio escuchando a su padre hasta que oyó la palabra Valkyrie. "TAMSIN" exclamó, "tu mandaste a Tamsin a por mí? ". El poderoso Odin asientió con su cabeza "Misión que no pudo cumplir, se suponía que vendrías sin memoria para poder entrenarte, sin problemas, ni debilidades, porque según mis fuentes estás rodeada de humanos y faes, los cuales te hacen débiles Issabou". La Succubus pusó mala cara observando a su padre mientras se levantaba de su asiento "Ella sabe lo que ellos significan para mí, por eso no lo hizo'' ''Tomo una gran bocanada de aire intentando calmarse sintiendo que la criatura que tiene adentro comenzaba a aparecer. ''Quiero volver a la tierra, no me quiero quedar en este lugar, esos seres y humanos son mi familia… y Tamsin también pertenece a mi familia ahora"

* * *

La Oraculo acompañaba a la Valkyrie en silencio y la observaba minuciosamente "No eres la misma Tamsin, esa niña te ha cambiado". La rubia le devolvió la mirada con bronca en sus ojos "Tu sabías que esto iba a pasar no? Acaso no eres la que todo lo sabe?". La anciana fae, pero que en realidad aparentaba ser una mujer en sus mejores años, la miró con paciencia y al parecer con ternura… "Niña deja de pelear contra lo que sientes, yo no sabía que esto iba a suceder, solo sabía que tenía que enviarte hacia ella, porque eso haría que la salvadora se convirtiera en un principio de lo que va a hacer". La Valkyrie la miró asombrada "Quieres decir que yo ayude a que Bo sea más fuerte?". La Extravagante mujer asintió con su cabeza y sonrió de costado "Sólo hace falta un paso pero no puedo decírtelo, tú ya lo sabes solo que no quieres reconocerlo, y antes de entregar tu vida al poderoso Odin deberías de dar ese paso hacia delante". Tamsin iba a seguir preguntando pero al darse cuenta que estaban atrás de Bo y su padre, se quedó en silencio escuchando la conversación de ambos. ''Quiero volver a la tierra, no me quiero quedar en este lugar, esos seres y humanos son mi familia… y Tamsin también pertenece a mi familia ahora"  
La rubia se había quedado asombrada con ese comentario, un calor comenzó a aparecer en su rostro, un calor que antes nunca había sentido, sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y un nudo en su garganta comenzó a tornarse incómodo. Pasaron unos segundos todos en silencio hasta que la succubus se dio vuelta viendo a la rubia -al parecer llorando- y en un estado de shock. Abrió su boca en asombro y corrió hacia ella rodeándola con sus brazos, dándole un hermoso y cálido abrazo. Odin observó la situación sin ningún tipo de asombro, en cambio la Oráculo apoyó su mano en la espalda de la valkyrie y le susurró "Recuerda dar el siguiente paso". Dio medio vuelta y se fue de allí dejando a las dos faes con Odin. La Rubia abrazó también a la Morena olvidándose por unos segundos de todo lo que estaba pasando, sintiendo que las palabras de la extravagante mujer pesaban en su espalda. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo lo que sentía por la fae que estaba abrazando. Dejó caer su coraza y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la morena impregnándose de su aroma. "Necesito decírselo". Se volteó a su jefe con una mirada de súplica, alejándose de la succubus. El poderoso sólo hizo un movimiento de cabeza y desapareció dejándolas a solas. Tamsin tomó ambas manos de Bo y las llevo hacia un sofá doble que había dentro del despacho. La miró fijo a los ojos con una intensidad que hacía estremecer a la adorable fae, haciendo incluso que su piel se erice. Sintió como un torrente de energía comenzaba a ir y venir desde su cuerpo al de la rubia. Abrió grande sus ojos sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo. En cambio la más experimentada guerrera solo sonreía -nunca lo había sentido pero si lo había escuchado en otras Valkyries- por fin, la rubia se había dejado llevar, le hacía sentir a la morena todo lo que había guardado por meses, prácticamente desde el día en que la había conocido.

* * *

**Y Bien que les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus Review, va a ser una historia con bastantes capitulos, tengo varias cosas en mi cabeza dando vuelta que quiero agregar y eso conlleva muchas palabras, varios capítulos, por ende unas cuantas semanas o meses escribiendo... Saludos y espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Este cap se abre un poco más… no solo cuenta lo que sucede con tamsin y bo, sino que también le estaríamos dando un vistazo a lo que pasa con Lauren, Dyson, Kenzy Hale y Trick

Espero los reviews con sugerencias si es que quieren que agregue algo a la historia

2do capitulo: No Lo Hagan!

* * *

La Morena aún seguía con su piel erizada, comenzó a sentir hambre con una mezcla de lujuria, le recordó a las noches de intimidad que tuvo con el hombre lobo y con la humana, pero esto era distinto. Había algo que lo diferenciaba, y era que el volumen de esa energía era mucho más y parecía ser interminable. Sus ojos se tornaron azules y la rubia se percató de lo que estaba pasando, soltó las manos de la succubus y se alejó unos centímetros hacia atrás. "No era mi intención alimentarte, aunque supongo que vendría con el paquete incluido" Tamsin se reía y la morena sacudió la cabeza hacia los costados cerrando los ojos y volviendo a su estado natural. "Q-Qué fue eso?". La Valkyrie se ruborizó y no pudo decir nada. Bo la miro intrigada y abrió grandes los ojos cuando vio el color rosáceo en las mejillas de la rubia "Tamsin… Acaso…" Se quedó en silencio al percatarse de una confesión sin palabras, solo con una mirada tímida la guerrera había podido decir todo. Bo Comenzó a acercarse depositando una de sus manos en el costado derecho del cuello de la rubia y con la otra entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello dorado, no dejaban de verse y perderse cada una en las miradas opuestas. Sus corazones parecían querer salir por sus gargantas y en ese momento estaban las dos con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Sus labios sólo llevaban un centímetro de distancia, sus respiraciones ya habían comenzado a cambiar. La primera en cerrar sus ojos fue la morena -cuando sus labios apenas se rozaron- la siguió Tamsin, el resto del mundo pareció quedarse quieto a su alrededor, por fin las dos mujeres se besaron muy tímidamente, demasiado diferente a las veces anteriores que lo habían hecho. Por primera vez era sin excusas, era porque lo deseaban, fue un beso muy cohibido como si se tratara de dos adolescentes. Fue el primer beso para la valkyrie, el primer beso sin obligación, de amor y lo más ilógico era que su ciclo de vida estaba por acabar. Una lágrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla de la fuerte rubia hasta llegar a los labios de la morena. Al sentir el sabor salado, abrió sus ojos confirmando lo que sospechaba, llevo sus manos a la cintura de la Valkyrie y la acomodó sobre sus piernas haciendo que quedaran flexionadas sobre sus costados, la sujetó desde su espalda presionándola más hacia ella. La succubus sentía como la rubia necesitaba esa protección, esa barrera que siempre había puesto entre ellas, estaba derrotada. La recostó sobre la alfombra acomodándose mejor entre las piernas de la guerrera, llevó un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja y le sonrió de costado haciendo que la Tamsin que siempre había visto sonreír, se esfumara y apareciera otra sonriendo de manera distinta, como si fuera una inocente adolescente disfrutando por primera vez una caricia íntima que sólo se da entre dos seres que se quieren, que se buscan, que se desean pero por sobre todas las cosas, que se necesitan, Bo sintió un instinto protector tan fuerte que la volvió a abrazar rodeando con uno de sus brazos la cintura de su acompañante, calmando su hambre.

* * *

Tamsin sólo se dejó llevar, todo lo que sentía era nuevo pero demasiado hermoso, en su cuerpo habían aparecido calores, temblores, cosquillas que nunca había experimentado en ninguna de sus muchas vidas. Abrazó con fuerzas a la morena y escondió su rostro en su cuello para volver a absorber la fragancia de la succubus que tanto le gustaba y tan bien la hacía sentir. "Por qué paras?" Le preguntó la guerrera a la morena que sólo la abrazaba y acariciaba transmitiéndole su energía con el tacto. "Por favor no pares" Susurró la guerrera sin tener idea lo que sus palabras provocaron en la hija de su comandante.

* * *

En el Dal todos estaban nerviosos ante los recientes acontecimientos, Trick no paraba de revisar sus miles de libros antiguos, Dyson se estaba encargando de la desaparición tanto de Bo como de Tamsin, suponían lo que estaba sucediendo pero no había solución para llegar a ellas. Kenzi caminaba de un lado al otro haciendo conjeturas inexplicables que sólo ella entendía, mientras Hale trataba de calmarla, Lauren había vuelto al enterarse de la desaparición de la succubus, a pesar de su ruptura, la quería y pertenecía a esta extraña familia, tenía que ayudar al grupo a encontrarla.  
El lobo sentía que su corazón se estaba desgarrando sin la presencia de la morena, no podía dormir, sus pesadillas eran demasiado reales, en todas, su amada tenía finales trágicos, apenas podía probar bocado y en su tiempo libre seguía investigando o se dedicaba a beber. Trick más de una vez tuvo que dejarlo dormir en el fondo, ya que su borrachera ni caminar lo dejaba. El pobre ya no podía con su agonía y todos alrededor estaban viendo como ese feroz y vigorizante fae se estaba consumiendo y perdiendo. En la tierra habían pasado más de dos meses sin la succubus y la Valkyrie, en cambio en el Valhala solo habían pasado dos días, allí vivían en Kairos. Lauren se había convertido en una gran compañía para el lobo, todos lo entendían, ambos habían pasado por ese momento de desesperación extrañando en diferentes momentos de sus vidas a la fae roba chi que había logrado conquistar sus corazones individualmente. Cuando salía del laboratorio iba a la casa del lobo le preparaba la cena y le dejaba el almuerzo listo para que se lo recalentara al otro día, acomodaba el departamento y abría las ventanas las pocas horas que ella estaba ahí. La depresión de su amigo le preocupaba en aumento cada día que pasaba. Había comenzado a trabajar en una vacuna, donde podría calmar la soledad-depresión y todo sentimiento negativo para el detective, aunque también sabía que eso solo lo calmaría unos días y luego volvería a caer en el estado actual. Allí fue cuando decidió escuchar al abuelo de la desaparecida roba chi. Llamó a Trick, le pidió que le diera la dirección de la hechicera. En su mente hacía semanas que venía pensando en usar su intelecto científico y combinarlo con la hechicería para ayudar al policía que parecía querer abrazar al ángel de la muerte en cualquier momento.  
Kenzi y la Doctora habían comenzado a acercarse desde la desaparición de la Succubus, es por eso que fueron juntas a ver a la Anjana, Hale las esperaría en su coche. La bruja, sólo trataba con mujeres humanas. Tenía la reputación de ser cruel y despiadada, aunque con bastante dinero lograban calmarla. Entraron asustadas y se sentaron a esperarla, miraban a su alrededor, era un pasillo con sillas a los costados, paredes amarillentas la humedad en negro y gris en caída, el suelo parecía tener alfombra pero al verlo bien notaron que era césped, había amuletos y pequeñas estatuas macabras colgadas por las paredes y un olor particular en el ambiente que hacía que ambas tuvieran que taparse con algo sus fosas nasales, la poca luz no ayudaba a que se calmaran. Vieron como al final del pasillo se abría una puerta que rechinaba con el movimiento, una voz aguda pero espeluznante se escuchó a lo lejos… "Entrad y dejad el dinero sobre la mesa humanas". Las dos mujeres se miraron y tragaron rudo haciendo que sus gargantas resonaran, caminaron pegadas una a la otra y entraron a la otra habitación que no se parecía en nada a la anterior. Paredes y suelo blancos mucha luz y un aroma que parecía ser lavanda, dejaron el dinero donde se les pidió, se miraron mutuamente alzando las cejas en sorpresa. "Bueno, vais a venir a sentaros y a decirme que queréis o tengo que hechizaros para que lo hagáis?". Las dos se sentaron rápidamente frente a la Anjana, Lauren no pudo contener perderse en el escote de la bruja, parecía que querían salirse del atuendo de la fae, kenzi al darse cuenta de esto la codeo y carraspeo su garganta. "Necesitamos una poción de deshamor, un gran amigo nuestro perdió al amor de su vida, y al parecer el muy idiota cree que su vida no vale nada, podrá ayudarnos señora de protuberantes boobies". Lauren miro a su compañera con sus ojos bien grandes ante semejante actitud frente a una bruja poderosa. Para la suerte de ambas la Anjana comenzó a reírse dejando ver su perfecta dentadura, su piel se volvió un poco más natural dejando el aspecto de fae, convirtiéndose en humana, al parecer tenía el don de hacer eso, sus ojos color rojo se volvieron verdes esmeralda y termino su risa con una hermosa sonrisa que embobo a la doctora al punto de verse un brillo en su mirada. Su tono de voz se volvió normal "Podéis llamarme requel y tengo algo para daros" Le sonrió a la rubia que no dejaba de verla, fae o no, se dio cuenta de esa mirada, algo estaba pasando y esa rubia era adorable, los hoyuelos que se le formaban cuando sonreía la hacía enternecer, hizo un movimiento rápido con su mano derecha sin romper contacto visual con la doctora y de la nada apareció una botellita muy particular trasparente, dentro de ella, parecía haber un líquido color turquesa con oleadas blancas. Tomo la mano de la rubita llevándola más cerca de ella, haciendo que rozara con uno de sus senos y depósito la pequeña botella en la palma de su mano. "Darle la mitad, si su Amor vuelve sólo tenéis que darle el resto para romper el hechizo, si no lo hacéis, vera a su amor como una amiga, como una hermana por lo que les queda de vida". Kenzi miro a ambas mujeres sintiéndose de mas, apoyo su codo en la mesa y su mejilla en su mano esperando que el momento entre la hechicera y la científica se terminara, revoleo los ojos e incluso hizo un sonido de molestia, pero nada… esas dos mujeres no dejaron de verse ni soltaron sus manos, una sensación muy particular se había depositado entre las dos, la melena colorada de la bruja había hecho perder a la rubia, los labios carnosos la hacían delirar y por un momento pensó que la estaba hechizando pero ni siquiera le importo. Requel por fin soltó la mano de Lauren y le regalo una sonrisa hacia uno de sus costados que hizo derretir a la muy encantada científica. Luego de intercambiarse datos personales con la excusa de si el hechizo salía mal se retiraron de allí y subieron rápidamente al coche de Hale, siguiente parada era el departamento del lobo.

* * *

La succubus escucho el susurro de la Valkyrie, sintió como su hambre comenzaba a despertarse otra vez, miro los ojos de la rubia sin darse cuenta que los suyos ya estaban azulados, atrapo los labios de la guerrera con los suyos y se alejó solo un centímetro comenzando a absorber lentamente su chi, se sentía demasiado bien, su sabor era peculiarmente único y sabroso, Tamsin largo un gemido al sentir la energía de su acompañante recorriendo todo su cuerpo de punta a punta. Una niebla azulada y por momentos con destellos de plateado comienza a emerger alrededor de ellas por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

* * *

Tanto Odin como el Oráculo sintieron una fuerza singular que atravesaba sobre sus cuerpos, sabían lo que eso significaba, se miraron mutuamente. El gran dios solo desapareció y emergió dentro de su despacho, a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta el Oráculo haciendo que las dos Faes que estaban a punto de olvidarse del mundo, separaran sus labios y voltearan a verla. El poderoso carraspeo su garganta para que supieran también de su presencia.

* * *

**Que les parece hasta ahora?**


	3. Chapter 3

En este capítulo comenzaría la trama de la historia, espero que les sea de su agrado.  
Primero, dejo en claro que no voy a apresurar las cosas, me voy a tomar mi tiempo para desarrollar ambos personajes y los conflictos que tengo en mente. Segundo, como verán agregue la línea divisoria cuando cambio el personaje, no la había agregado simplemente por ignorancia, no entiendo mucho aun el formato de fanfiction para publicaciones o reformas y Tercero y último También quiero dar las gracias a **FinerFeelings **por darle una segunda ojeada a los capítulos antes de subirlos. Eso es todo por el momento, espero más sugerencias o críticas constructivas.

* * *

3er cap: La Confesión, La Firma y El Trato

Hija de Sigrdrífa, (valkiria ''_la que trae victoria''_) y Sigurd (Heroe-Fae). Tamsin fue encomendada a Odin ya que fue el fruto de una relación clandestina. La Valquiria Sigrdrifa aparece como una mentora o consejera del famoso héroe-fae Sigurd. (Poderoso por su extrema fuerza) Sigurd nunca supo de la existencia de su hija, Sigrdrifa ocultó su embarazo a pedido de Freyja y la Oráculo, sabían tanto el destino de Tamsin como de Sigurd, no debían conocerse para que cada uno cumpla con sus propósitos en vida. Sigurd debía de conocer y desposar a Krimilda. Es por eso que tamsin fue adoptada por el gran comandante y dios Odin. La crío y convirtió en guerrera, tenía los poderes, la melena dorada y los ojos color esmeralda igual a los de su madre. De su padre saco la fuerza, la convicción y el orgullo de ser quien es. Tamsin jamás supo su descendencia, desde pequeña fue criada con el pensamiento frio, que nada debía de afectarle, debía mantenerse casta y no tener sentimientos por ningún otro ser. Su castidad era un regalo hacia su padre adoptivo y mentor Odin. Él tenía ese poder sobre todas sus hijas guerreras, saber cuándo entreguen lo único que les quedaba de inocencia. El comandante vio enseguida el potencial que la pequeña valkiria tenía desde infante. La primer vida de una guerrera es igual a la de un humano, nace siendo solo un bebe y crece año tras año hasta llegar a su mejor momento como mujer adulta, entre 25 y 30 años estéticamente. Siendo solo una adolescente, desafio a una de las adultas más experimentadas, con cuatro ciclos de vida vividas, no la pudo superar pero logro que Ferjua –Así se llamaba- Tuviera que utilizar toda su energía y fuerza para terminar con el desafío. Odin orgulloso de su nueva Valkyrie se dedicó pura y exclusivamente a ella en lo que era ese ciclo de vida, ya que sería el más importante y el que haría que Tamsin sea Tamsin en cualquiera de sus muchas vidas con o sin recuerdos.

* * *

La rubia se levantó rápidamente luego que la morena también lo hiciera, ambas miraban la neblina que tenían a su alrededor sin entender la situación y alzaron sus cejas, luego de unos segundos ya no quedaban rastros de esa peculiar nube que las había envuelto, la Oráculo suspiro aliviada al ver que habían llegado a tiempo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba el padre de la Succubus. Tamsin volvió a acobijarse en su peculiar escudo de fortaleza ante la presencia del dios. Bo sin embargo seguía desconcertada y en sus pensamientos solo pensaba en lo que había pasado y en lo que habría pasado si hubieran podido continuar. El poderoso tenía el don de leer los pensamientos de sus hijos sanguineos, y comenzó a hablarle telepáticamente. "Tranquila Issabou, la explicación te la daré cuando el ciclo de vida de la guerrera comience de nuevo" Bo asustada abre su boca y ojos muy grande mientras su padre le habla hasta que termina de hacerlo. "No! La explicación me la darás ahora delante de ella" La morena hablo prácticamente a los gritos señalando a la rubia, haciendo que la Oráculo y Tamsin la miren con asombro.

* * *

Kenzi entra junto con Lauren al departamento del lobo, Hale las siguió por detrás, la rubia suspiro al ver que nuevamente todo estaba hecho un desorden. Alcanzaron a ver a Dyson tirado en el pasillo con una botella de ron en la mano, roncaba y resoplaba desmayado a causa del alcohol. La rubia se acercó, Con la ayuda del moreno pudieron levantarlo y sentarlo en el sofá de la sala. Kenzi golpeo sus mejillas despacio, luego lo abofeteo con fuerzas haciendo que Lauren y el Ash se miraran asombrados. Los golpes hicieron despertar al fae que instintivamente saco sus colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron dorados flamantes, gruño viendo a la humana que lo intentaba despertar y su rostro volvió a la normalidad. "Qué diablos quieren, déjenme en paz". Se intentó levantar pero la borrachera hizo que caiga de rodillas al suelo, la rubia y el moreno lo sujetaron para que no se caiga y volvieron a sentarlo en el sofá. "Mira idiota más vale que te tomes esta cosa o esta humana con sus propias manos te asfixiara hasta dejarte como perro muerto con su lengua fuera". El rubio solo hizo un gesto de desgano ignorando a Kenzi. Es allí cuando la Científica aprovecho e inyecto la vacuna que había preparado para su amigo. Le inyecto una dosis muy fuerte de lo que era su nuevo descubrimiento -hacía que desapareciera la soledad la depresión, bajando los niveles del neurotransmisor glutamatoen su fluido espinal (CSF fluido cerebroespinal) y en su plasma sanguíneo-, solo duraba unos días pero ayudaría a que por lo menos tomara la bebida que la hechicera les había dado. Dyson se levantó gruñendo, sintiendo una vitalidad y fuerza que hacia muchísimo tiempo no sentía, sonrió con sus ojos de lobo a causa de la vacuna, luego de unos segundos sus ojos volvieron a su tinte original "Wooowww" dijo el fae. La rubia sonrió muy tierna al ver que sus semanas de trabajo habían valido la pena, se acercó a su amigo y comenzó a examinarlo viendo que sus signos vitales estaban normales. En la cocina Kenzi tomó un vaso de la alacena y sirvió la mitad del líquido allí, la otra mitad lo guardó. Cuando volvieron, Dyson estaba haciendo flexiones y Lauren lo miraba haciendo un gesto cómico con sus labios mostrando sus muy adorables hoyuelos, se encontraba sentada en el sofá donde solo unos minutos atrás se había visto una criatura con el alma en pena queriendo entregar su vida. Kenzi le mostró el vaso y la científica se levantó llendo hacia el rubio. "Escúchame Dyson, quieres encontrar a Bo verdad?" El lobo volvió a poner una expresión en su rostro como si los efectos de la vacuna hubiesen desaparecido, largo un sollozo parecido al de un perro "no, no, escúchame, para encontrarla necesitamos que estés bien, y bebas esto!". La criatura frunció el ceño y dudo al pedido. "Confías en nosotros verdad? Sabes que no te haríamos daño, bo confiaba en todos nosotros" Dyson tomó el vaso y lo bebió sin pensarlo. Una ráfaga color turquesa como el hechizo salió desprendida de su cuerpo.

* * *

"Criatura, recuerda a quien le estas alzando la voz!". Espeto el poderoso ante los gritos autoritarios de su hija. "Me importa un bledo quien eres, quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora!". Los ojos de la morena se tornaron azules y tomo una pose protectora hacia tamsin y una de ataque hacia su padre. El Dios comenzó a enfurecerse y con un simple movimiento de cabeza logro que Bo quedara estancada en donde estaba sin siquiera poder mover un dedo. "Niña insubordinada, ahora callas y solo escucharas lo que tu padre tiene que decir" el hombre nuevamente le hablaba telepáticamente, al notar que su hija solo gritaba sin escucharlo -en pensamientos-, movió uno de sus brazos con fuerza y golpeo a la succubus haciendo que volara por los aires, chocó contra una enorme biblioteca y cayó al suelo sin conocimiento.

* * *

La guerrera actuó en menos de un segundo llendo hacia donde la inconsciente fae estaba desparramada. "Eres un desgraciado, ni a tu propia hija puedes mostrar compasión, Fucking Asshole!". La oráculo deposito su mano sobre el hombro del comandante. ''Tranquilícese mi señor, nada lograra con esa actitud". El hombre desapareció llevándose a la anciana con él. La rubia volteo su rostro para buscar el de la morena, acomodo su cuerpo muerto sobre sus piernas y golpeaba muy despacio las mejillas de la succubus. ''Despierta, por favor despierta''. Comenzaba a sentir la pesadez en su cuerpo, sabía lo que sucedería, era el final, apenas sucumbiera ante el sueño, dejaría esta vida y al despertar no recordaría a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, comenzó a sentir mucha desesperación, no quería irse sin decirle lo que sentía, no quería irse sin confesar por primera vez su amor… el cansancio comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, tomo uno de los tantos libros que habían caído y arranco la primer hoja de él, hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo índice y escribió con su propia sangre en la hoja… cayeron varias lagrimas ante la muy extraña carta de amor. Besó muy fuerte cerrando sus ojos con mucha rudeza el papel. A continuación se agacho y deposito sus labios sobre los de la pequeña fae, sus lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de Bo.

* * *

Fue en ese momento que la Oraculo presintiendo lo que estaba pasando. Se alejó de su dios, cerró los ojos en un rincón e hizo un conjuro en una antigua lengua. ''Et inde est quod hoc osculum fortis memoriae retentio amet salutem usque ad succubus animal iter tacitus inveneris eam meminimus, ut ne quidem sciat ubi oraculum amethoc est, et illuminabit oculos via electi'' (Traducción: y así es, que con ese beso, la memoria de la Guerrera, se conservara guardada, hasta que la otra criatura descubra la llave de este escondite, hasta que la succubus encuentre la forma de hacerla recordar. Esa llave ni siquiera el oráculo sabe dónde está, para llegar a esta, el camino se iluminara ante los ojos de la elegida).

* * *

En pocos segundos la Valkyrie sucumbió ante el sueño aferrando la hoja en su mano sobre el pecho de la succubus, se desmayó sobre el suelo, quedo a simple vista, la rubia dormida plácidamente apoyada en la biblioteca y sobre sus piernas la morena todavía inconsciente. Cuando la Anciana termino de hablar, una bruma celeste claro se desprendió del cuerpo de la batalladora fae y desapareció yéndose del ambiente, perdiéndose en el aire.

* * *

Bo despertó adolorida, llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas, abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que observo es a una Tamsin dormida, se levantó acomodando su ropa comenzando a recordar lo que había sucedido antes de su desmayo, volvió a agacharse arrodillándose al costado de la rubia, al escucharla respirar y sin ningún tipo de golpes visibles, pensó que solo se había quedado dormida. Noto que en su mano había un papel amarillento que sujetaba con fuerzas, abrió la mano suavemente hasta poder coger la hoja, la abrió despacio ya que parecía ser una página con miles de años de edad… ''Bo, No dejes que te olvide, Te Amo T''. Los ojos de la morena instintivamente se volcaron hacia el cuerpo de la soldado de Odin, entendiendo perfectamente lo que había sucedido, su padre había acabado con la vida de Tamsin, y ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella, ni siquiera había podido explorar todo lo que sentía por la rubia y mucho menos había podido expresárselo, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta, sus lágrimas caían tímidas por sus mejillas, acerco su frente a la dormida guerrera y deposito sus labios cohibida sobre la rubia. La oráculo observo la escena desde un rincón del despacho, cerro sus ojos y susurro ''Et ita factum est, ut hoc curatio incipit'' (Traducción: Y así es que este trato comienza)

* * *

Y Bien, que les pareció? Espero sus review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los reviews y sugerencias, me ayudan a crecer, creo que he tomado en cuenta sus consejos, FinnerFeelings me dio una manito con el tema de los diálogos. Violeta aprecio mucho tu sinceridad y la idea es ir mejorando, así que muchas gracias por los consejos, en el próximo capítulo podre explicarte mejor lo del renacimiento. MAGS09 supongo que el formato en ingles lo tengo incorporado, suelo leer todos los ff en inglés.**

**Quizás tarde en actualizar un poco más… se me complica hacerlo diariamente, tengo bastante trabajo y cosas por hacer, así que por favor ténganme paciencia!**

**Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

4to capitulo: Lo haré, pero con una condición!

El comandante apareció en el despacho. Caminó con autoridad hacia la guerrera tomándola con sus manos. Dos mujeres aparecieron detrás de él escoltándolo –una desconocida ante los ojos de Bo, llevaba un atuendo muy suelto color blanco, a medida que se movía, la vestimenta la acompañaba emanando paz y tranquilidad, era Frigg la esposa de Odin. La otra mujer era La Oráculo- Comenzaría el rito y las famosas pruebas que Tamsin tendría que superar en su mente encomendadas por el poderoso. El miró a la succubus sabiendo que iba a costar que lo perdone. Simplemente agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose incluso avergonzado por la forma en la que había tratado a su hija -''Lo siento Issabou, quizás más adelante puedas comprenderme".

Bo sollozaba observando como su padre cargaba a la Valkyrie. Al ver a Frigg sintió una sensación de alivio, la mujer tenía ese don, al fin y al cabo era la diosa de la fertilidad, el amor, el manejo del hogar, el matrimonio, la maternidad y las artes domésticas. Intercambiaron miradas y la desconocida sonrió haciendo un movimiento leve de cabeza. Bo guardó la nota en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, se levantó yendo hacia la rubia dormida haciendo que el poderoso dejara de caminar. Miró a su padre a los ojos y le habló mentalmente -''Déjame despedirme de ella, me quedaré y haré todo lo que tú me pidas padre, pero dame la oportunidad de poder decirle adiós''. La morena miró a su padre con sus ojos enrojecidos colmados de lágrimas a punto de explotar.

-''Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? Estás dispuesta a quedarte conmigo aquí y perder tu memoria hasta terminar el entrenamiento?''. Espeto el comandante

La morena asintió con su cabeza, no quería que la guerrera se fuera de su vida sin haberle podido decir que ella también sentía lo mismo -''Con una condición padre''. Bo cerró sus ojos, tuvo una sensación extraña, inexplicable. Una luz comenzó a emerger en su cabeza -''Qué es eso?'' pensó.

Odin no entendía que le estaba sucediendo y de que hablaba pero se impacientó -''Que condición Issabou?''.

La mujer volvió en sí cuando escuchó a su padre y asintió con su cabeza. -''Necesito estar con ella, quiero que me entrenes con Tamsin. Al finalizar el entrenamiento, cuando me devuelvas mis recuerdos, ella regresará conmigo, con o sin recuerdos, pero la quiero conmigo, es parte de mi familia, no voy a abandonarla!''.

El majestuoso ser respiró fuerte haciendo que su pecho se eleve exageradamente. -''Si ella sobrevive a la misión podrá regresar contigo Issabou, pero no tendrá sus recuerdos, es su castigo por haber desobedecido''. El poderoso habló en voz alta, -la Oráculo agachó la cabeza escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa-.

En ese momento, Bo volvió a sentir esa luz brillante en su cabeza y un camino en perspectiva que le inspiraba bastante tranquilidad encima. Soltó un suspiro aliviada y lo tomó como una señal -''De acuerdo, acepto, pero por favor dame un día mas con ella, necesito despedirme''.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de semanas en la tierra, Dyson estaba mejor que nunca, su desesperación y depresión había desaparecido por completo. Se enfocaba en la búsqueda de las faes como un buen amigo y un excelente detective. Junto con Trick habían pensado en pagarle a alguna Valkyrie para que por lo menos, les pasara información sobre Bo y Tamsin. Sabían que era imposible llegar a ellas, a no ser que Odin lo permitiera. El Valhalla era manejado por el poderoso en todo sentido y los forasteros indeseados terminaban sin vida sin siquiera haber llegado a la puerta del salón ubicado en la ciudad de Asgard - lugar donde se encuentra el Paraiso/Valhalla-. Ambos estaban sentados en una de las mesas del The Dal esperando a una conocida del bar, una guerrera del comandante y alineada a los faes de la luz.

En la casa de la Doc se encontraba una muy molesta Kenzi, quería conocer a la valkyrie que podría traer información sobre su mejor amiga, pero Trick prefirió que sea algo más íntimo por lo cual echó a la humana. -''Son unos idiotas! Quién se creen que soy? Una simple mascota? Bo es mi amiga, mi hermana! Quiero saber todo sobre la estúpida fae''.

Lauren miraba a su nueva amistad ir y venir de un lado al otro por toda la sala, se quitó sus anteojos y los dejó en el escritorio para hablarle muy calmada. -''Tranquila Kenzi, con esa actitud no ganas nada, solo un malestar innecesario. Créeme a mí también me hubiese gustado estar presente, pero poco podemos hacer. Sólo podemos esperar que esa criatura logre darnos la información que todos esperamos. Que Bo está bien! Y Tamsin también!''.

Kenzi se tiró desplomada en el sofá y llevo las manos a su rostro. -''La extraño demasiado, nunca pasamos tanto tiempo separadas!''.

La científica se levantó de su escritorio y fue hacia donde su nueva amiga estaba, se arrodilló a su lado. -''Tuve que acostumbrarme a estar sin ella sabes? Cuando terminamos comencé a hacer cosas que me gustaban, cosas que no podía hacer cuando estaba ella conmigo, ya sabes, nunca fue muy intelectual''. Se rio al ver la cara de la otra humana que revoleaba los ojos. -''Ya sé que tú tampoco lo eres, pero puedes decirme que te gustaría hacer y lo haremos…''.

Kenzi alzó las cejas y sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura -''Vayamos a ver lindos nenes revolear su trasero al antro donde iba con Bo, ella se alimentaba mientras yo malgastaba mis pocos dólares manoseando lindos y muy trabajados cuerpos masculinos''.

La científica hizo una cara graciosa sin darse cuenta mientras imaginaba el asco que eso le daría. Su cara nauseabunda hizo que Kenzi se riera. -''Creo que necesitaré un anti vomitivo antes de salir hacia ese lugar''.

La mejor amiga de Bo se levantó rápidamente del sofá y dio un saltito. -''Yayyyyyyyyy, te lo recompensaré, la próxima te acompañaré a ver a Requel!''.

* * *

Una nube púrpura apareció sin siquiera dejarla reaccionar, su padre los había trasportado. Miró a los alrededores, era una enorme sala sin techo, se podía ver el hermoso cielo del paraíso sobre sus cabezas. Mientras el hombre acomodaba a la Guerrera en lo que parecía ser una cama gigante, comenzó a hablar. -''Tienes 24 horas Issabou, eso es lo que le queda de vida a mi guerrera antes de volver a renacer, por tu buena voluntad renacerá sin ningún tipo de pruebas, pero ten en cuenta que sus recuerdos no volverán, su desobediencia merece un castigo. Ella sabrá que perdió sus recuerdos a causa de su equivocación, sé que aún no lo entiendes, pero más adelante lo harás. Debo encargarme del bien de la humanidad y de los faes en la tierra, si eso conlleva que una de mis guerreras pierda su memoria lo haré''.

Bo simplemente escuchaba a su padre, se arrodilló al lado de Tamsin, la miraba y acomodaba su cabello llevándolo hacia atrás. Suspiró sintiendo un escalofrió en la espalda, imaginando su vida sin la guerrera. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente -''Por favor padre, lo entendí perfectamente, no me lo vuelvas a recordar''. Secó sus lágrimas con el puño de su camisa, se sentía muy dolida.

El hombre asintió con su cabeza, cerró sus ojos, depositó sus manos unos centímetros arriba del pecho de la guerrera plácidamente dormida. Una energía electrizante se desprendió de sus manos cegando a la Succubus, haciendo que tuviera que retroceder unos cuantos pasos. El dios había inyectado una buena porción de vitalidad a la rubia -Su **Prisma** habia vuelto a su cuerpo, la oraculo ya se habia encargado de reformar su trato en el transcurso que su dios y las dos faes desaparecieron de su vista. Cuando la morena por fin pudo abrir los ojos, vio a Tamsin un poco perdida mirándola -''Pensé que ya todo se había acabado''.

Por un segundo Bo se olvidó de todo, corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia arrodillándose frente a ella. La miró a los ojos, apoyó sus manos en su cuello y mejilla mostrando a la guerrera una hermosa y enorme sonrisa. Negó con su cabeza y con una voz quebrada a causa de la emoción y a su vez tristeza dijo -"No voy a dejar que me olvides, te lo prometo''.

* * *

En El Dal, parecía haberse concretado el plan que Trick y Dyson habían pensado. La valkyrie había aceptado por unos cuantos dólares ser el chivo expiatorio. Su Nombre era Klahaia, hija de la Guerrera Svava, mejor conocida como hija del rey Eylimi. Debido a ello era probablemente también la tía materna de Sigurd, padre biológico de Tamsin, sus descendencias estaban relacionadas y a su vez pertenecía a lo que llamaban familia real. Podía entrar y salir del Valhalla todas las veces que quisiera, como también podía ir a visitar a sus familiares al castillo del gran poderoso comandante, perfecta excusa para llenar sus oídos sobre la llegada de la hija ilegítima de Odin a la gran mansión. La castaña Guerrera de ojos canela, explicó a ambos faes que en un mes regresaría con noticias, también les dijo que un mes allí eran 24hs en el paraíso. Se vio en la necesidad de hacerlo, ya que ambos hombres habían comenzado a discutir sobre el tiempo que Klahaia había puesto.

-''Es decir que para Bo el tiempo que ha pasado es sólo unos días?'' La Fae asintió con su cabeza viendo que los hombres por fin habían entendido. -''Vaya, cómo es posible que yo no supiera algo como eso?'' Se pregunta el abuelo del Bo apoyándose sobre la pared.

Dyson acompañó a su nueva fuente de información hacia la puerta y regresó para quedarse con Trick, ambos hombres se miraron sorprendidos. -''Seguro está bien, no te preocupes mi buen amigo''. Dyson posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del abuelo de la succubus en señal de apoyo.

* * *

Y Bien? Qué les ha parecido? Sugerencias?


	5. Chapter 5

**Violeta: De hecho yo también tengo curiosidad de todo lo que va a pasar próximamente, no solo con lauren sino con dyson y como resolveré todo el dilema de la vida de tamsin, tengo algunas cosas organizadas en mi cabeza pero otras aun las tengo que pensar ;). En cuanto a lo del enamoramiento de Bo hacia Tamsin es muy pronto. Sin embargo si hice que La valkyrie este enamorada de Bo, La succubus por el momento siente una gran conexión con la rubia y sentimientos parecidos a los que tiene por dyson o por Lauren. Creo que voy a explorar en algún momento el cuarteto amoroso jaja ya veremos.**

**Smashly Simpson****, me alegro que te haya gustado, créeme que yo soy igual que vos con los ff en español, pero lamentablemente mi conocimiento de inglés no es tan bueno como para redactar uno en esa lengua. En cuanto a la Anjana y a Lauren lo vamos a expandir porque a mí también me interesan jajajaja **

**En este Capítulo veremos mejor lo que es el Renacimiento en una Valkyrie, hay algunas escenitas que creo que les va a gustar en cuanto al formato en que lo estoy haciendo, seguramente vaya a quedar de esta forma, division de lugar/tiempo con la linea divisoria y cambio de personajes con ***

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El cinturon de Castidad**

* La Guerrera entro por las puertas del salón de Asgard, camino por el largo sendero hasta llegar al palacio del comandante. Hizo lo que siempre hacia, entró directo a la sección de la servidumbre, donde su amor –un muy guapo moreno, de labios gruesos, ojos color grises, pómulos muy resaltados, perfecta musculatura, ex guerrero caído en acción, auxiliar de la realeza- siempre se encontraba trabajando a esas horas de la mañana. Jamás habían podido estar juntos y tampoco lo iban a poder estar, el guerrero Gendrick solo era un aura en sus tiempos libres, su fisionomía aparecía solo para los quehaceres domésticos, en el momento del tacto humano se convertía en un espíritu. Las primeras horas, como siempre, se les pasaron volando, hablaron por horas contándose todo lo que se habían perdido en estos días que no se habían visto -para ella eran unos cuantos meses-, cuando al parecer ya habían calmado sus ganas de ponerse al día con sus vivencias personales, Klahaia tomo sus manos –en vano porque no podía sentirlas- haciendo que traspasara el aura del guerrero –un habito que se había vuelto costumbre-. -''Necesito que me averigües todo sobre Bo Dennis, la hija del Comandante, he aceptado una misión y debo de cumplirla, el pago esta hecho, me quedare alrededor de cuatro días aquí, por favor amor mío, ayúdame a juntar toda la información que se pueda sobre esta criatura''

* * *

* Una Kenzi totalmente en su jerga, bailó, saltó incluso gritó desaforada alguna que otra grosería a los bailarines. Abrió su billetera en todo momento que pudo derrochando los pocos dólares que tenía. Miró a Lauren por momentos intentando animarla a que la acompañara o algo pero sin resultados. ''Vaya tu sí que eres la reina de las pussy, al menos con Bo teníamos variedad de que hablar''. Se rió y por fin logro robarle una sonrisa a la rubia que tenía al lado. Aprovechó un momento en que Lauren pareció haber vuelto a sus aburridos pensamientos y desapareció entre la multitud.

* La Doctora comenzó a reírse ante el comentario de su muy alocada amiga, le regaló unos dólares y siguió bebiendo su daikiri. Muy pérdida en sus pensamientos, por momentos era Bo quien ocupaba toda su cabeza y por otros Requel, la Anjana que parecía haberla hechizado, desde ese particular día que se conocieron. De repente, sintió como corrían su silla hacia atrás y una muy agraciada mujer, con cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, piel blanca con un atuendo muy provocador-dejándose ver prácticamente todo- se sentó sobre sus piernas, comenzó a bailar muy pegada a ella. La rubia trago rudo sintió como un calor se desprendía de su cuerpo. La bailarina tomó las manos de la científica llevándolas hacia sus senos dejándola tocar en todo su esplendor. Eran normales en tamaño y naturales, sus pezones se endurecieron por la fricción del movimiento. Fue en ese momento que de todo se olvidó, solo disfrutó el baile que Kenzi había organizado en agradecimiento.

* * *

* El comandante hizo un ademan con su mano activando por 24 horas un hechizo imposible de romper, sabía que si no lo hacía se iba a romper un pacto corrompiendo la vida continua de la rubia. Desapareció de la sala dejando a las dos faes solo con sus compañías.

* Tamsin sonrió ante las palabras de la morena. Por unos segundos creyó que todo había acabado y que por fin podría volver a la tierra y estar con su nueva familia, pero por sobre todas las cosas lo que más la entusiasmo fue poder experimentar todos esos sentimientos que hacia la morena ella sentía. Fue cuando sintió en su pecho ese cansancio que solo lo tienen las Valkyries en sus últimos días. -''Que es lo que está pasando? Que hiciste Bo?''. La Rubia conocía a su comandante, supo enseguida que Bo había aceptado un trato, uno en el que la succubus iba a sufrir y lo que más le dolió es que ella no iba a poder ayudarla.

* La morena suspiro y se encogió de hombros tratando de quitarle importancia a la situación. -''No te preocupes, nos di un poco más de tiempo. Tenemos 24 horas para hacer lo que queramos, no puedo evitar tu renacimiento pero te aseguro que hallare la forma en conservar tu memoria. Aunque para serte sincera, aun no entiendo nada sobre todo eso de los ciclos de vida, renacimientos, memorias/sin memorias or whatever… Necesito que me expliques mejor todo eso para poder ayudarte''. Miró a la rubia con ojos de súplica, aun no sabía bien lo que sentía por la guerrera, lo que si sabía es que algo pasaba entre las dos y dentro suyo sintió que no podía dejar las cosas como su padre quería.

* Tamsin jamás había hablado de la vida de las Valkyries con nadie, no era algo de su agrado y nunca había tenido que llegar al extremo de romper el pacto de silencio con ajenos al círculo de las valkirias. En este caso no dudó en darle todo su conocimiento a la Succubus, solo con mirarla se derretía y hacia que su corazón se sintiera en su garganta. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó mejor en la cama quedando bien frente a la morena, la cual la miraba impaciente por una respuesta. -''Durante el reposo (Renacimiento) mi alma, se ve libre de sufrimiento, de pena, pero tanto el mal o el bien que hice en mis vidas anteriores se mantienen. Cada encarnación está vinculada de manera inevitable, automática y exacta, a las vidas anteriores, de manera que la serie forma una cadena continua. La materia mental que me abandona durante el descanso, adquiere la forma de un prisma, esta desaparece. En cuanto al cuerpo físico, está formado desde mi primer ciclo de vida, jamás cambia. Un 99% de la materia mental está concentrada dentro de la periferia del cuerpo físico, y únicamente el 1% restante llena el prisma y constituye el aura. El aura guarda mi personalidad, mi genética. Dentro de ese Prisma se encuentra un ovoide, allí se depositan mis vidas anteriores, es como el corazón humano, sin él no habría vida nueva. Tu padre tiene el poder de destruirlo en el momento de mi renacimiento y también tiene el poder de des doblarlo, dejando uno virgen sin recuerdo alguno de mis vidas pasadas almacenando allí solo lo que me convierte en la guerrera que soy, pero sin afectos y todo lo que pueda sonarme a un recuerdo será representado como un dejavu. El proceso de acumulación de materia alrededor del núcleo mental se lleva a cabo a veces con gran rapidez, pero otras ocasionan un gran retraso, todo depende el entrenamiento que me den y los faes que tenga conmigo en esos meses. Cuando he terminado el entrenamiento, me encuentro en mi vestidura karmica gracias a mí y mis superiores. Al principio, mis cualidades no entran en acción, son simples gérmenes de cualidades. De la facilidad o entorpecimiento que me rodeen en mis primeros meses –meses en la tierra, días aquí- dependerá que tales cualidades se desarrollen en mi nueva vida, con las mismas tendencias que la anterior. Cualquiera de ellas, buenas o malas, puede fácilmente entrar en acción si se me alienta o por el contrario, quedar neutralizada, si no se me estimula''.

* La morena se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos minutos intentando entender lo que la rubia le había dicho, su rostro mostraba confusión pero en su mayoría había entendido casi todo. Ahora solo quedaba encontrar una forma en que la guerrera no perdiera sus recuerdos. -''Ofrecí quedarme con el aquí en el Valhalla -sin memorias- con la condición que entrenaría junto a ti. No sé si lo que hice está bien, pero sentí una gran paz, incluso una luz media extraña apareció en mi mente cuando estaba haciendo el trato con mi padre… sabes que me guió básicamente de mis instintos, y nunca fallan, sé que encontrare la forma de que en algún momento las dos podamos regresar a casa''

* La rubita llevó sus manos a la cabeza ante la confesión -''Que diablos has hecho Bo! acaso no sabes que por no cumplir mi misión, que dicho sea de paso, es lo que le prometiste a tu padre, perderé mi memoria? En qué diablos estabas pensando! Maldición!''. Se levantó y comenzó a llamar a Odin con todas sus fuerzas esperando poder arreglar el horrible trato que había hecho la morena que tenía en frente.

* Bo al verla en ese estado sintió desesperación por calmarla, temiendo que su padre apareciera. Se acercó rápidamente y la beso sujetándola desde sus mejillas. Nuevamente volvió a sentir ese hormigueo en su estómago, ese hormigueo que tantas veces sintió con el lobo y la Doctora, pero esta sensación tenía algo diferente que no lograba descifrar. Cerró sus ojos y solo se dejó llevar. Sus manos comenzaron a bajar hasta llevarlas a la espalda de su compañera, encerrándola en sus brazos en un enternecedor abrazo.

* Tamsin sintió como sus piernas perdieron fuerza al sentir el beso de su primer amor, se sujetó de la cintura de la morena para no caerse dejándose apoyar sobre el cuerpo de la roba chi. Sintió pequeñas cargas eléctricas en su estómago y pecho, una sensación parecida a la que su compañera también estaba sintiendo. Un gemido se escapó de su boca, cuando Bo rozo su entrepierna con uno de sus muslos apoyándola sobre la cama. -''Por el amor a Odin tienes que parar o no podre contenerme''. Susurro sin romper el beso.

* Bo sonrió en los labios de la Valkyrie -''Si quieres que pare lo hare''. Siguió besándola, jugaba llendo del labio superior al inferior succionándolos. La recostó en la cama gentilmente acomodándose mejor entre sus piernas. -''segura que quieres que pare?''. Comenzó a bajar dejando besos mojados en el cuello y luego a uno de los hombros desnudos de la Valkyrie. Con una de sus manos comenzó a Subir la musculosa de Tamsin siguiendo el camino de besos muy húmedos.

* La Guerrera sintió que iba a erupcionar a causa del juego que Bo había comenzado, pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, mordía sus labios intentando contenerlos. Todo lo que sentía era nuevo, todo lo que sentía era hermoso. Escuchó como sus prendas iban cayendo al suelo, ya no había forma de parar a la muy hambrienta señorita Dennis. Trago grueso un poco nerviosa, nunca había llegado tan lejos. Sintió la caricia de la succubus en su entrepierna de arriba hacia abajo por encima de su pantalón. Tapo su boca con sus manos sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ante tantos gemidos.

* La morena comenzó a sentirse demasiado hambrienta, los ya alaridos de la guerrera eran melodías orgásmicas para sus oídos. Sin poder contenerse más sus ojos se tornaron azules y volvió a los labios de la Valkyrie, la besó por unos segundos y luego se alejó un centímetro robándole muy gustosa su chi. Una de sus manos comenzó a deslizarse dentro del pantalón de la rubia. La humedad de la guerrera se sentía por arriba de sus panties. Cuando apenas rozo su sexo con uno de sus dedos, sintió una corriente muy fuerte que comenzó en sus dedos deslizándose por todo su brazo, ante esa sensación no pudo moverlo más, su brazos se había dormido completamente y fue allí que voló por los aires cayendo directo al suelo.

* La rubia intentando calmar su muy notable calentura, trago grueso sentándose en la cama buscando a la morena. Al verla se levantó y acomodo su ropa dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado. Se acercó a la Succubus que aún estaba intentando recuperarse del golpe. Se arrodillo a su lado y acomodó su cabello detrás de su rostro mirándola preocupada. -''Otro golpazo que tienes que agradecer a tu padre, al parecer mi castidad es demasiado importante para el''

* Luego de unos segundos la morena reacciono ante las palabras de la Valkyrie, abrió muy grande sus ojos. Sintió incluso más hambre ante la confesión de la rubia. -''Tamsin? Acaso estas intentando decirme que eres virgen?''. Sus ojos instintivamente se volvieron azules.

* * *

**Y Bien que les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voy a mezclar lo que se dé la mitología nórdica con la griega, de alguna manera voy a lograr que estas dos mujeres se reencuentren a medida que van pasando los capítulos**

**Violeta: lo que Kenzi quiso decirle a Lauren es que era demasiado amante de los coños para decirlo de una forma medio grosera jajajaa ''Vaya tu sí que eres la reina de las pussy'' «_Pussy_» (palabra vulgar en inglés para referirse a la vulva), con Bo tenían puntos en común ya que la succubus es humanofaesexual sin discriminar sexos jaja ahora a Lauren no sé porque, no la imagino con hombres.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: La Virginidad, el respeto hacia Odin!**

* Klahaia disimuladamente pregunto a todos sus conocidos y familiares de confianza sobre la misteriosa hija del comandante, por un lado sabía que todo lo que estaba recopilando iba a tranquilizar a los faes que esperaban noticias sobre la criatura en cuestión. Lo principal y más importante, esta con vida. Las demás Valkyries o seres sobrenaturales que viven en el castillo a la vez que nombraban a la succubus también nombraban a la guerrera desobediente que se había atrevido a pasar por alto un mandato del poderoso, la famosa insubordinada Tamsin. Klahaia sabía por boca de Trick, que en el momento que Bo desapareció se encontraba en un conflictivo triángulo amoroso entre el detective y una humana. Pues bien, con toda la nueva información se dio cuenta que el pobre abuelo estaba desactualizado en cuanto a la parte amorosa que a su nieta concierne. Al parecer hay una tercera fae en discordia, convirtiendo a este triángulo en un muy conflictivo y raro cuarteto amoroso. La pariente de Tamsin había tenido que comenzar a tomar nota de todo para no perderse. Una Succubus, un lobo, una Valkyrie e incluso una humana, tres seres enamorados de una sola persona. Un amor eterno (Lobo-Succubus), un amor irregular y con muchas fallas (Humana-Succubus), y un amor imposible -este es el que más le interesó-, ella sabía muy bien que las Valkyries no pueden enamorarse, no lo tienen permitido sin el consentimiento adecuado. Correrían riesgo de que alguna de las dos partes pierdan sus vidas, ella lo vivió en carne propia cuando el amor de su vida fue herido de muerte en batalla a pedido de su comandante. Los enamoramientos de las Valkyries siempre terminan en tragedias, lo que tienen de fuertes lo pierden en el amor, y el poderoso no soportó jamás las debilidades en sus guerreras. Klahaia sintió pena por ambas, hablo una hora completa con Gendrick sobre ellas, quería ayudarlas, pero no sabía cómo.

* * *

* Estaba anocheciendo cuando la Doctora estaciono su coche frente a la casa de la Anjana. Estaba nerviosa, pero ya no pudo evitar el hecho que esta bruja la tenía cautiva en pensamientos. Extrañaba a Bo, pero también sabía que habían terminado y que la Succubus aunque no lo admitiera seguía amando a Dyson -aparte no tenía idea de la nueva adquisición al no más triangulo sino cuarteto alrededor de la morena-. Apoyo sus manos en el volante bastante nerviosa, abrió la ventanilla polarizada de su coche, notando que había luz en las ventanas de la tenebrosa casa. Tomo la tarjeta donde tenía los datos de la pelirroja y marco.

* La fae vio su celular sonriendo por el nombre que apareció en la pantalla -Lauren Hottie Lewis-, fue en ese momento que comenzó a sentir su aroma -adquiría ese don- chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció en una neblina densa anaranjada con un abrillantado grisáceo. Reapareció dentro del coche de la rubia haciendo que esta arrojara su celular al suelo a causa del susto ocasionado. ''Lo siento, no pude evitar ahorrar la parte incomoda del llamado. Una vez que sentí tu delicioso aroma tan cerca''.

* La rubia llevo una de sus manos al pecho agitada por el susto, suspiro aliviada al ver a Requel. -''Acaso querías matarme de un infarto?''. La Doc logro calmarse y sonrió acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde atrás de su oreja. No supo muy bien como comenzar la conversación así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza. -''Dyson está muy bien gracias a tu poción, gracias! No sé qué hubiese sido de el si no acudíamos a ti''. Miro a la bruja directo a sus ojos y lo próximo que sintió fue que volaba.

* La bruja las trasporto a una sala muy bien decorada dentro de su casa, sostuvo a la científica al ver que la tomo de sorpresa y que sus piernas temblaban. -''Lo siento! Creo que aquí vamos a estar más cómodas. Me alegro que tu amigo este mejor, pero espero sinceramente que no hayas venido para contarme cómo funciona mi poción, hace muchísimas décadas que la utilizo y nunca ha dado malos resultados. Bien Lauren, dime porque estás aquí?''. La bruja estaba jugando con la humana, supo desde el momento en que llego cual era el propósito de su visita. Sirvió dos copas de vino y se sentó al lado de la muy nerviosa Doc.

* -''De hecho no vine por eso''. La mujer suspiro y se armó de valor. ''He sentido una sensación muy extraña desde que vine aquí, necesito que me digas la verdad, porque no he podido dejar de pensar en eso. Me has hechizado o hecho algo que me mantuviera pensando en tu persona?. Dime la verdad porque ya no soporto sacar conclusiones''

* -''En serio crees que recurriría a mis poderes para atraerte a mí?''. Por primera vez la bruja se sorprendió que la muy inteligente humana pensara algo así. Negó con su cabeza y comenzó a reírse. ''Le aseguro Dra. que no la he embrujado, y lo que siente es todo por usted, pero por favor no se enoje conmigo, no tengo la culpa de eso''. La Anjana dejo de reírse y la miro directo a los ojos. ''Porque es tan difícil pensar que sientes algo por mí? Créeme que eres correspondida, tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y me ha resultado muy difícil no llamarte en este tiempo que ha pasado''

* La rubia suspiro, en unos minutos le conto a la fae que tenía a su lado toda la situación que le había tocado vivir, desde Nadia hasta la relación con Bo. Encontró en la mirada de Requel una tranquilidad y comprensión que hacía mucho no sentía, se sintió importante, se sintió escuchada y por sobre todas las cosas se sintió libre. La bruja le daba todo lo que ella siempre había buscado en personas equivocadas. Fue allí que las pocas dudas que le quedaban sobre un posible hechizo desaparecieron de su cabeza, tomo de un tirón el vino que la pelirroja le había servido y sin pensarlo la beso.

* La pelirroja se sorprendió, abrió por un segundo muy grande sus ojos hasta asimilar lo que la humana se había animado a hacer. Llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la científica aprisionando sus labios más contra los de Lauren.

* Ambas mujeres se dejaron llevar, se dieron mutuamente lo que necesitaban, lo que estaban buscando desde hace años en otros humanos/faes sintiendo que estaban juntas en un camino correcto.

* * *

* Luego que Kenzi convenció a su muy intelectual amiga de ir a ver a la bruja, decidió seguir su propio consejo. Se sentó frente a la puerta del despacho del Ash esperando que este terminara con una importante reunión que en ese momento estaba teniendo. Paso una hora, La Morrigan junto con dos enormes guardaespaldas salieron de allí. -para la suerte de Kenzi, el problema con los humanos ya se había terminado y todo había vuelto a la normalidad- La pequeña humana se levantó, entro al despacho empujando al moreno dentro y con su pie cerró la puerta.

* Hale se sorprendió con lo que estaba pasando, obligado tuvo que sentarse y acomodo sus mejor sus piernas una vez que la humana se sentó en ellas. -''Que estás haciendo?''. Sintió el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo frunciendo el ceño. -''Estas ebria?''

* -''Maldición Hale cállate de una buena vez y bésame''. Kenzi miraba al moreno con muchas ganas, su diminuta borrachera, sus tantos meses sin sexo y el amor que le tenía al Ash la estaban superando. Tomo aire muy fuerte haciendo ruido cruzándose de brazos mirando a su compañero. -''Estoy harta, solo piensas en tu trabajo y ahora no hay escusas, no corro peligro, porque diablos no quieres estar conmigo? Al parecer tu también me ves como una simple mascota''

* El Ash sintió mucha ternura escuchando a la pequeña humana. Acomodo su cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió. ''No eres una mascota, eres mi amiga y mi kenzi!''. El moreno se acercó y le dio un muy pequeño pero sentido beso en los labios. Siendo la cara representativa de los faes de la luz, tenía muchas más responsabilidades que como detective y su miedo más grande era que la hermosa pequeña pero muy corajuda humana que en ese momento tenía en sus brazos sufriera algún tipo de venganza contra él. Cerró sus ojos olvidándose de todo eso por el instante que duro el breve pero muy sentido beso.

* * *

* Tamsin vio los ojos de la morena y se alejó hacia atrás instintivamente. -''Bo tranquilízate porque no sé cómo diablos salir de aquí y no voy a poder alimentarte evidentemente''. Terminó de acomodar su ropa y sujeto un poco su cabello en una cola de caballo. Espero que la succubus lograra calmarse, se sentó en uno de los enormes sofá que había en la muy blanca y ordenada sala en donde el comandante las había dejado, cruzo sus piernas, cerro sus ojos intentando calmarse, ya que ella también tenía muchas ganas.

* La morena no se movió del lugar en donde estaba, su brazo poco a poco iba recobrando la sensibilidad, imito a la rubia y cerro sus ojos calmándose. Tardo unos minutos más de lo normal pero pudo hacerlo. No sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema, jamás se imaginó que la muy fuerte y rebelde guerrera que tenía en frente podría ser virgen. La virginidad viene arraigada de inocencia y lo que menos aparentaba la rubia era tenerla. Se levantó y sentó en la punta opuesta del sofá donde la rubia también estaba. -''No lo entiendo! Tampoco me lo imagino! No puedes ser…''. Ni la palabra en si podía decir sin sentir hambre. Trago grueso haciendo un ruido en su garganta.

* La rubia suspiro y se cruzó de brazos. -''Como que no puedo?, eres demasiado nueva Bo, te falta saber tantas cosas aun! Soy Virgen, en realidad la mayoría de las Valkyries lo somos, por respeto a nuestro comandante, debemos conservar nuestra inocencia intacta, podemos perderla, pero debemos estar seguras que esa persona sea nuestra otra mitad y que Odin lo acepte. Evidentemente no acepta esto''. Resopló apoyando su mentón en su mano, y su codo en el respaldar del sofá.

* -''Mi padre es un jodido gillipollas!''. Resopló también la Succubus que moría de hambre y sintió que se derretiría cuando la Valkyrie la miro a los ojos demostrando las mismas ganas de explorarse una a la otra. La morena se desplomo en el sofá quedando acostada en él, apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de la guerrera, la cual se sorprendió pero no puso objeción alguna. -''Quiero saber todo sobre ti! Siento algo aquí'' –señalo con su mano debajo de su pecho y arriba de su ombligo-. -''cuando estamos juntas, que no puedo explicar, es algo diferente, algo nuevo, y no quiero ocultarlo más. Tenemos unas pocas horas juntas y no quiero que hagamos como si nada está pasando!''. Miro directo a los ojos de su compañera, tomo una de sus manos y la guió hacia donde esa particular energía la tenía tan intrigada a la roba chi.

* La rubia sintió una punzada en sus tripas cuando la morena guió su mano a su zona diafragmal. Tomo bastante aire intentando contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a emerger de sus ojos. Con el nudo en la garganta comenzó a hablar. ''Nunca he hablado con nadie sobre mis sentimientos Bo, mi crianza es muy diferente a la tuya o al resto de los faes, las guerreras no debemos tener sentimientos''. Agacho su cabeza y miro los ojos de la succubus, comenzó a jugar con la punta de sus dedos a los costados del rostro de su amor. -''No debemos, pero podemos, no hay impedimento alguno, el problema es tu padre, no recuerdo ninguna historia que haya terminado bien''. Tamsin se quedó pensativa por unos minutos, comenzó a pensar en esa historia que le contaba la Oráculo cuando solo era una niña en su primer ciclo de vida. El mito de las almas gemelas, la división de almas, de corazones y mentes, de la guerrera y su amor. Galilea y Leonuord. Sin darse cuenta sonrió recordando sus primeros años, deseando que esa historia que se había convertido en un mito fuese posible.

* La Oráculo era una anciana experimentada, siempre supo lo que hacía, sabia el destino de la pequeña guerrera, sabía que iba a hacer grandes cosas en la tierra, sabía que su futuro en alguna de sus tantas vidas iba a ser recordada eternamente, y también sabía que esa vida era la que estaba por llegar. El trato mágico lo realizo con conocimiento, los recuerdos de la rubia eran necesarios y solo su verdadero amor -Quien la convertiría en la Valkyrie que será- podría encontrar la forma de devolvérselos, solo de esta forma se aseguraría que tanto la Succubus como la Valkyrie pertenecen la una a la otra, que sus almas una vez fueron una y que por fin han vuelto a reencontrarse.

* * *

**Y bien? Que les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus review y sugerencias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**By the review in English: soon there will be a version in English, a friend is helping me with that!**

**Espero que les esté gustando el ff, me encanta hacerlo! También he descubierto el ****Traffic Graph**** y me sorprendió el ver cuántas personas están leyendo el ff, no les cuesta nada dejar un comentario, y alguna que otra sugerencia! ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ''Las Almas Gemelas''**

* Klahaia acudió a la Oráculo, de alguna manera sufría junto con Tamsin y Bo. Abrazo a la anciana diciéndole lo que estaba sintiendo, dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas abrigándose en los brazos de la Oráculo. Esta guerrera era especial, ya no contenía sus sentimientos no le interesaba lo que las demás Valkyries pensaran, perdió a su amor por seguir las reglas, no tenía nada que perder.

* La Oráculo espero a que la soldado de Odin se calmara, cuando por fin lo hizo relajándose en sus brazos, con una voz muy suave, la muy experimentada y antigua fae comenzó a hablar: -''Te contare una historia que se ha convertido en mito, pero te confieso dulce Klahaia que todo lo que te contare alguna vez paso…''. La anciana la miro con ternura y comenzó su relato. -''El Gran Aldafer - príncipe supremo de la creación- rugió: -'Dejen que vivan. Tengo un plan para que se vuelvan más humildes y disminuyan su orgullo. Voy a cortarlos al medio y hacerlos andar sobre dos piernas. Eso, con certeza, va a disminuir su fuerza, además de tener la ventaja de aumentar su número, lo cual es bueno para nosotros'. Y apenas terminó de hablar, comenzó a partir a las criaturas en dos, como una manzana. Y, a medida que los cortaba, Drottar - genio que es al propio tiempo sacerdote y dios- iba girando sus cabezas, para que pudieran contemplar eternamente su parte amputada. Una lección de humildad. Drottar también curó sus heridas, dio forma a su tronco y moldeó su barriga, juntando la piel que sobraba en el centro, para que ellos recuerden lo que habían sido un día. Y ahí fue que las criaturas comenzaron a morir. Morían de hambre y de desesperación. Se abrazaban y se dejaban estar así. Y cuando una de las partes moría, la otra quedaba a la deriva, buscando, buscando y buscando. Buri –progenitor de dioses- sintió pena por las criaturas. Y tuvo otra idea. Dio vuelta las partes reproductoras de los seres hacia su nuevo frente. Antes, ellos copulaban con la tierra. Desde ese momento en adelante, se reproducirían un hombre con una mujer. En un abrazo. Así la raza no moriría y ellos, los dioses descansarían. Hasta podrían continuar involucrándose en el negocio de la vida. Hubo algunas excepciones sabiendo que la conexión-amor no siempre involucraba diferentes sexos, sino amantes que se amaban fijándose solo en las personas, así que en muy pocas ocasiones creo en los que parecían ser los más fuertes, conexiones entre dos mujeres y dos hombres dejándolos entre ellos reproducirse también, con el mismo fin y propósito que entre un hombre y una mujer. Con el tiempo las criaturas se olvidaron de lo ocurrido y sólo tuvieron conciencia de su deseo. Un deseo que jamás estaría enteramente saciado en el acto de amar, porque aun derritiéndose en el otro por un instante, el alma sabría, aunque no pudiera explicarlo, que su ansia jamás sería completamente satisfecha. Y la nostalgia de la unión perfecta renacería, ni bien se extinguieran los últimos gemidos del amor. Esta es la historia. Un día fuimos un todo, enteros y plenos. Tan poderosos que rivalizábamos con los dioses. Es la historia que nos cuenta también cómo un día, partidos al medio, nos transformamos en dos y aprendimos a sentir nostalgia. Es la razón de esa búsqueda sin fin del abrazo lo que nos hará sentir de nuevo y una vez más, aunque sólo por algunos momentos, la emoción de la plenitud que perdimos un día, hace mucho tiempo.  
Por este mito del alma gemela, querida Klahaia, el cual te estoy confesando que no es un mito, sino una realidad, sé que no necesitas preocuparte por la Succubus y tu hermana Valkyrie, ellas son Almas perdidas que se han vuelto a encontrar, para volver a unirse''.

* La muy sufrida soldado de Odin miro a su guía con los ojos muy grandes ante la sorpresa al escuchar la historia, sintio alegria e incluso un poco de celos por no haber podido correr con esa suerte para con su amor... pensó: ''Si hubiésemos sido almas gemelas, quizás mi amor y yo podríamos estar juntos''.

* * *

* Stella volvió de uno de sus cuantos viajes, entro a The Dal, busco a Trick con su mirada pero fue en vano. Sabía lo que el abuelo de la succubus estaba pasando, fue por eso que había adelantado el regreso de su viaje, se sentó en la barra pidió una bebida muy fuerte y comenzó a beberla. No quería avisarle a Trick, quería darle una sorpresa, traía noticias y eran muy buenas.

* El diminuto hombre salió del fondo junto con Dyson, el detective se despidió de su buen amigo, tenía una cita con una loba que había conocido hacia unos días atrás en una de sus cuantas misiones como policía. Trick volvió para atender el bar, cuando se acercó a la fae que lo esperaba se sorprendió. -''Stella? Acaso mis ojos están jugando una mala pasada?''

* La mujer sonrió al verlo, tomo su trago y dio la vuelta a la barra acercándose al pequeño barman, tomo su mano y lo llevo al fondo, cerró la puerta. -''Primero Hola! Te extrañe! Y segundo y mucho más importante, tengo muy buenas noticias cariño''. Dio media vuelta, camino hacia uno de los sofás individuales de la sala y miro Trick a los ojos. -''Podre hablar con la Oráculo, no es algo fácil de conseguir, pero soy clarividente, mis poderes vienen gracias a ella, había concertado una cita apenas tu nieta desapareció, hace tres días se contactó conmigo''

* -''Oh por el amor a todos los dioses, cuando podrás hablar con ella?- El fae emocionado ante la posibilidad de poder acercarse un poco más a su nieta sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte.

* -''Me envió un memo, con una palabra clave, solo tengo que invocarla y podremos hablar con ella''. La clarividente sonrió al ver a su pareja emocionado. ''Sabia que eso cambiaria tu animo amor mío''

* ''Que estamos esperando? Invócala! Necesito saber algo de Bo!''. Se acercó a la fae y la beso con muchas ganas en sus labios en agradecimiento.

* * *

* La morena solo se quedó en silencio sintiendo como su piel comenzó a erizarse por el tacto gentil y suave de la rubia en su rostro. Cerró sus ojos, tomo la mano de Tamsin y la llevo a sus labios, la besaba, comenzando por cada uno de sus dedos para luego perderse en la palma tersa, sedosa, lisa, agradable de la Soldado de Odin. Siguió acostada sobre las piernas de la rubia, una vez que se sacio de contemplar acariciar y sentir la mano de su compañera, la llevo a su pecho aferrándola sobre su lado izquierdo. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, galopaba en aumento, volvió a ver en su mente esa luz cegante. Una electrizante energía recorrió su cuerpo, sintiendo escalofríos, se tensiono un poco apretando levemente la mano de la rubita.

* Tamsin notó el cambio relajado a tensado de la Succubus, seco sus lágrimas. No entendía que le estaba sucediendo así que sin querer molestarla, se agacho y beso su frente cerrando sus ojos. Esa misma energía que la roba chi estaba sintiendo comenzó a transitar por todo el cuerpo de la guerrera. Revoluciono todo su organismo, un calor muy agradable se desprendía de sus poros, trago grueso desconociendo lo que le estaba pasando, una mezcla de miedo junto con excitación y agrado sintió dentro de ella. -''Oh dios de los dioses que es esto?''.

* Bo abrió sus ojos al escuchar a Tamsin. ''Tú también lo sientes?, creí que solo yo lo sentía… Q-que diablos es eso?''. Su voz estaba quebrada por toda la energía que recorría dentro de ella. La morena se levantó del sofá mirando a la rubia con muchas preguntas que ni ella y al parecer la guerrera sabían. Un destello se desprendió de los ojos de la hija del poderoso al ver el rostro de su compañera tan inocente y a su vez tan fuerte con confusión. Apoyo las rodillas en el suelo, los brazos en los muslos de Tamsin y el mentón sobre sus brazos. Sonrió muy tímida contagiada por la timidez que la rubita desprendía últimamente cuando ella le ofrecía una caricia o algún afecto íntimo. -''Nunca he sentido algo parecido por nadie Tamsin''.

* Tamsin solo asintió con su cabeza, el nudo que sentía en su garganta no la dejaba articular palabras, sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas y largo un suspiro contenido pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cerró sus ojos y esas lágrimas cayeron todas juntas humedeciendo sus mejillas. ''Por favor no dejes que te olvide! No quiero volver a ser una fae sin sentimientos, ser una arpía y no sentir nada por los demás. Y mucho menos por ti, no recordare nada y no te podre dar lo que más anhelo en este momento.

* La morena sintió como su corazón sentía una pesadez a causa de la tristeza que la rubia estaba sintiendo, la abrazo fuerte encerrando su rostro en el cuello y hombro de la guerrera, dejándole pequeños besos allí. Impotencia pura era lo que la Succubus sintió, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas. -''No voy a dejar que lo hagas, te lo prometo''.

* La rubita se encogió en los brazos de la succubus dejándose acobijar. Trago su muy incómodo nudo en la garganta y comenzó a hablar exasperada ''Te amo Bo! No puedo ni quiero evitarlo! Te amo! No quiero morir, no quiero perder mis recuerdos solo porque no quiero olvidarte, no quiero perderte, no quiero todo esto, no quiero''.

* La guerrera hablo cada vez más rápido con desesperación al punto que la morena ya no entendía lo que decía. La aflicción que Bo sentía era muy grande, como si ella y la rubia sintieran lo mismo. Trató de calmarla pero parecía que Tamsin necesitaba quitar todo lo que tenía adentro. Sujeto sus manos y dejo que se descargue. Cuando la soldado de Odin por fin calló, la Succubus secó sus lágrimas con sus propias manos.

* Se miraron a los ojos dejándose perder en el tiempo, pasaron unas cuantas horas sin decir nada, se perdían en las miradas, en sus caricias, en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en sus aromas, en todo lo que un 'nosotras' podía haber.

* Bo se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba enamorada, pensó en Lauren y también en Dyson, lo que sentía por ellos no se comparaba con lo que la guerrera despertaba en ella. Miro a la rubia que caminaba a su lado tomada de su mano, en uno de los cuantos jardines que había en el palacio. Admiraba su precioso cabello dorado, sus ojos brillaban a causa de la luz del extraño sol que se encontraba en el Valhalla, su sonrisa le iluminaba el alma, y literalmente lo hacía aunque ella no lo sabía. Hizo que ambas dejaran de caminar, adelanto un paso quedando frente a la guerrera que la miraba un tanto extrañada, sujeto una de sus manos y con la otra acaricio una de las mejillas de la rubita, haciendo que sus abdómenes se juntaran. Tomo valor junto con una gran bocanada de aire, levantando un poco su pecho -''Yo También te amo''.

* * *

Y Bien? Que les parece hasta ahora? Espero sus review y sugerencias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: ''Rompiendo lo Irrompible''**

* Apagaron las luces, encendieron alrededor de cuarenta velas acomodándolas en un círculo. Ambos faes se sentaron estilo indio uno frente al otro, tomaron sus manos y cerraron sus ojos. La rubia comenzó a invocar a su dios en una lengua antigua… '' invocatis oraculum, rogo Dominum nostrum ferunt, quae dederis mihi communicare cum matre dirigente et oraculi. Donec consedido constitutum, et dabitur vobis verbum: ''Herecklejem'' (Traducción: invoco a la oráculo, te pido nuestro señor Odin, que permitas comunicar me con mi guía y madre. Ella me ha concedido una cita, y otorgado una palabra para usted. ''Herecklejem''). La Oscuridad que solo se acompañaba con un poco de luz gracias a las velas desapareció, una gran cantidad de luminosidad apareció en el cuarto, ambos faes suspiraron por la gran cantidad de energía que en el lugar había aparecido.

* * *

* Dyson se sentó en una de las butacas del bar donde esperaba a la Dark fae que había conocido hacia unos días atrás en uno de sus tantos casos, pidió una cerveza y comenzó a beberla. Se sentía extraño y nervioso, sabía que su hechizo estaba funcionando de maravillas y allí reconfirmo lo que le había pedido a Lauren, comenzó a recordar.  
Pasaron unos días desde que el lobo había bebido la poción de la Anjana.  
_-''Lo siento Dyson, es la única forma que encontré de que dejaras de hacerte daño''  
-''Entonces quieres decir que me has hechizado?''  
-''Si! Es una poción muy simple pero efectiva, Si Bo regresa y ella decide estar contigo, Kenzi se encargara de darte el resto de la poción… en el caso contrario podrás vivir normalmente con tu vida, enamorarte de otra Fae y sentir a Bo como una gran amiga hasta tu último día de vida''  
-''No quiero recuperarla, he sufrido demasiado desde que mi amor resurgió gracias a ella, es una increíble mujer, pero su criatura como succubus hace que cualquiera que este con ella sufra y no sea suficiente, no quiero recuperarlo, es toda tuya Lauren, o de quien sea, pero no mía. No quiero volver a sufrirla, a extrañarla… No quiero volver a amarla''  
-''Dyson, estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Es la poción quizás la que está hablando por ti''  
-''No Lauren! Soy yo quien habla, nunca me he sentido tan libre como estos días! Me has liberado y te lo agradezco. Dile a Kenzi que tire el resto de ese líquido –que por cierto es asqueroso- porque ya no lo necesitare''  
-''De acuerdo mi buen amigo! Solo espero y deseo que seas muy feliz, no quiero volver a verte en ese estado deplorable en el que estabas hace unos días atrás''  
-''No lo estaré, nunca más! Seré feliz, encontrare a alguien, lo sé muy bien, y ese alguien me corresponderá solo a mí''  
_El lobo dejo sus recuerdos cuando una tibia y agradable caricia apareció en su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla, termino su cerveza y se acomodó mejor en la silla, viendo de frente a la hermosa loba que lo acompañaría en la cita. El rubio sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes, La Fae llamada Alice tenía una mirada feroz que no se acompañaba con su muy tímida personalidad, sus ojos eran dorados como el sol, unos labios puntiagudos y carnosos, de color carmesí, su tez blanca como la nieve hacia centrar la atención del rubio sobre las mejillas ruborizadas de la castaña loba que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

* -''Lamento la tardanza, el trafico estaba como de mil demonios''. Alice achino los ojos sonriendo, pidió dos cervezas al ver que el lobo terminaba la de él. -''Quieres que nos quedemos aquí? O pedimos una mesa?''

* -''Vayamos a una mesa así estaremos más cómodos''. El detective esperó a que la Psiquiatra -a eso se dedicaba- se adelantara, disimuladamente observo su muy redondeado y perfecto trasero. Arrimo la silla de su cita y luego se sentó frente a ella. Tomó la carta un tanto nervioso, hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con alguien formalmente, sin pensar en sexo o en Bo. Eran unos nervios que a su vez lo tranquilizaban, significada que el hechizo realmente estaba funcionando, sus pensamientos solo se abocaban a la Fae que lo acompañaba. Pidió un Lomo con guarniciones y crema junto con un vino merlot de la casa, entrego la carta a la camarera y espero a que la loba ordenara también. Mientras ella se decidía, Dyson comenzó a fijarse en los pequeños detalles que su muy atractiva compañera adquiría en su rostro. Arriba de su labio superior tenía una diminuta marca, parecido a un arañazo, en su sien del lado izquierdo la acompañaba un diminuto lunar el cual según pensaba el lobo, le sentaba realmente tierno, su nariz era respingada y diminuta, el movimiento de un lado al otro que Alice hizo con ella, pensativa en el menú, provocó una sonrisa y pequeña carcajada en el rubio.

* La fae alzo la vista al escucharlo. -''Acaso sucedió algo gracioso y yo no me he dado cuenta?''. La loba ordeno su comida –carne de res junto con guarniciones-, miro a Dyson esperando una respuesta alzando sus cejas.

* -''Por un momento pensé que eras Samantha Stephens –haciendo referencia a la bruja de la serie Hechizada- moviendo tu nariz hacia los costado''. El lobo volvió a reírse. -''Te veías realmente adorable''

* Alice sonrió avergonzada, sus mejillas encendieron un color rosáceo. -''Lo siento no sabía que pedir, es un mal habito cuando estoy indecisa''

* -''No te disculpes, lo he disfrutado''. Dice el lobo muy sinceramente.

* Ambos terminan sus cervezas hablando de trivialidades a medida que esperan la comida. Alice confiesa al rubio que aún no ha entregado su corazón a nadie. Es allí cuando Dyson aprovecha a largar toda la larga historia sobre Bo, sacándolo de su sistema, como un desahogo.  
La realidad es que la fae se sorprendió bastante, la historia de Dyson y la succubus es bastante larga y compleja. El miedo a enamorarse y que el lobo vuelva a los brazos de la otra fae paso por su cabeza, pero al verlo tan amable y sincero con ella hizo que la cita pudiera continuar.

* * *

* El abuelo de la succubus junto con su amada soltaron sus manos al ver una ilusión en medio de ellos. La Oráculo se había presentado.

* -''Stella, demasiado tiempo sin saber de ti querida! Como has estado?''. La anciana observó a su discípulo con mucho cariño, por el momento ignoro al hombre que también presenciaba la escena -supo quién era-

* Se saludaron mutuamente, hablaron por unos minutos de cosas sin importancia hasta que la fae por fin se animó a hacerle la gran pregunta.

* -''Siento molestarla, sabe bien que solo por algo con mucha urgencia lo haría, como ahora… Necesitamos información, si es posible, también una audiencia con nuestro Dios Odin''

* -''Querida, bien sabes que eso es prácticamente imposible y más con el fin que tu pretendes tener''. Niega con su cabeza y mira al pequeño hombre. -''Lo siento pero no puede ver a su nieta, solo puedo decirle que ella está bien y en muy buenas manos, ya sabrá más novedades a través de Klahaia''. La anciana suspiró al darse cuenta del sufrimiento que el pobre fae estaba sintiendo. -''Buen hombre, se cuáles son sus intenciones y sé que son nobles, pero esta situación va mas allá de sus sentimientos. Esta situación es el comienzo de una nueva era, Bo necesita entrenarse, hay un gran propósito en su vida en la de su pareja y en la de su futura hija''. La mujer desapareció sin siquiera despedirse de los faes, quedo la ilusión unos segundos más, donde la Oráculo mostro un momento breve de la Succubus con su padre Odin en las primeras horas que ella llego al Valhalla. Ambos sonriendo.

* Trick acerco su mano hacia la ilusión al ver la imagen de Bo sonriendo, esta desapareció y los ojos del fae se llenaron de lágrimas. -''Cuanto te extraño cariño''. Una vez que el ambiente volvió a la normalidad, el abuelo de la succubus tomo conciencia de lo que la Oráculo dijo minutos atrás. ''La pareja de Bo y su hija, eso quiere decir que su pareja se encuentra en el Valhalla y tendrán una hija? Como puede ser eso posible?''. El hombre quedó en shock intentando atar cabos sin poder hacerlo.

* Stella simplemente aguardó a que el fae volviera en sí, suponiendo por lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

_* ''Yo también Te Amo''_. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la guerrera haciendo eco dentro de ella, al comienzo pareció no afectarle, físicamente estaba catatónica, no demostró absolutamente nada. Lo primero que hizo fue sonreír, fue un movimiento muy delicado y suave como si fuese en cámara lenta. Sus lagrimales comenzaron a desprender gotas tras gotas de lágrimas contenidas por la emoción. De cierto modo, su espíritu se sintió completo. Encontraba la paz en ella, y la repentina confesión le hizo temblar las rodillas, como si estuviesen hechas de gelatina. Era raro, quizás, y si se atrevía a admitirlo. De repente, todo empezaba a cobrar sentido y sus hombros se sintieron alivianados. Estaba sonriendo y las lágrimas no paraban de caer, era lo que más había querido escuchar en tanto tiempo. Sentía miedo, pero no iba a impedirle sentir la felicidad que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Era repentino, e incluso le asustaba que la mujer a la que le confesó sus sentimientos de repente le dijera que sentía lo mismo luego de haber dudado antes... Pero, quizás solo necesitaba tiempo, verdad? Era solo eso.

* Sintiendo que el mundo le aplastaba el corazón, las palabras brotaron de su boca como si fueran una catarata de verdades. Le dijo, se lo confesó. Y el pánico se apoderó de ella. Sintió como las posibilidades de las reacciones le estrujaran el pecho, como si una gran piedra la aplastara. Le faltaba el aire, como si esas hubieran sido sus últimas palabras. Estaba completamente consciente de lo que decía. Pero de todos modos, siempre se tiene miedo a abrirse a una persona nueva. Más siendo que en otras ocasiones, te han devuelto el corazón machucado y prácticamente inútil. Pero era ahora o nunca. Las palabras ya habían salido. Eran las últimas horas de su amor. Al ver lentamente la sonrisa formularse en la sonrisa de la rubia que la traía loca y desconcertada, Bo sonrió, sintiendo como lágrimas que ni sabía que se habían formulado, empezaban a rodar cuesta abajo sobre su tersa piel blanca, La sonrisa era genuina y demostraba que las palabras iban a ser retribuidas en acciones. Que no era un capricho. Todo esto era muy diferente. Sus relaciones previas, fallidas, de repente dejaban de ser heridas. Eran batallas ganadas; Pasos para estar más cerca de Tamsin. Había amado a Lauren, y habían sido cercanas, había amado a Dyson y habían sido confidentes... Pero lo que sentía por la rubia, era algo completamente nuevo. Similar a un terremoto. Sacudió sus cimientos y le dio un nuevo hogar a su corazón. Sus ojos guardaban el secreto, recelosos de que alguien más supiera lo que su corazón guardaba. Pero solo la rubia sabía leerlos como si fueran su libro favorito. En ellos, encontró la respuesta a cualquier duda que le surgió luego de escuchar por primera vez esas dos palabras de la boca de su Guerrera.

* Fundió sus labios sobre los de la Succubus, lentamente enredo sus brazos alrededor de la morena, dejándose llevar por todo ese sentimiento que contuvo tanto tiempo. La nostalgia comenzó a apoderarse recordando lo que iba a suceder en tan solo unas pocas horas. Cerró sus ojos con mucha presión, pidió, rogó y oró, en todos los idiomas que conocía –mentalmente- por una segunda oportunidad, se derretía por poder amar a Bo, lo anhelaba con todo su ser. Allí fue que la fuerza de su corazón y alma desprendió una energía nunca antes vista, algo se había roto, algo las protegía, lo sintió pero no supo explicarlo. Separo sus labios de la roba chi y la miro a los ojos.

* Bo sintió lo mismo, era como si estuviera dentro del cuerpo de su guerrera, pero simplemente sus almas se fusionaron, volviendo a ser una sola, sus prismas individuales crearon una unión desde su centro haciendo que ambas faes lo sintieran, que pudieran superar cualquier dificultad que se les presentaran. La morena encontró la mirada de su fuerte Valkyrie. -''Lo has sentido verdad?''

* * *

El poderoso sintió como su hechizo se rompió. Asombrado dejo su particular entrenamiento hacia sus nuevas soldados e intento trasladarse hacia el jardín donde la rubia y la morena estaban. Una capa invisible desconocida no se lo permitió. El majestuoso rugió y utilizo todas sus fuerzas intentando corromper la pared. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió pequeño e inferior. ''Que es esto?'' Pensó, a medida que intentaba tele transportarse en vano.

* * *

**Que les parece? Espero sus Review y sugerencias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Les pido disculpas por la demora, he tenido unos días muy moviditos. Bueno como los he hecho esperar, este capítulo lo abocare solo a la historia Valkubus que si mal no me equivoco es lo que más nos interesa no? ;) y será un capítulo más largo**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: ''Amor, Vida y Perdida''**

* El poderoso volvió a rugir y un gran temblor se sintió en el palacio, tomó su lanza, llamada Gungnir, e invoco todas sus fuerzas de batalla para poder atravesar esa capa invisible que le impedía llegar a su destino, a su guerrera y a su hija. Alzo mirando hacia arriba su lanza e invoco nuevas fuerzas en una lengua desconocida. -''_omnium deorum parentem, inquam, hoc tempore ex omnibus virtutibus tuis, quaeso, Oro supplex et relinquat omnia potenti manu''. _(Traducción: ''Padre de todos los dioses, invoco todas tus fuerzas en este mismo instante, te lo ruego, me arrodillo y dejo todo en tus poderosas manos''). Un rayo electrizante se aparcó en todo su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de energía se había apoderado de su ser, Golpeo la capa con su lanza que ahora desprendía luces electrizantes del color del marfil, el suelo tembló, el techo se abrió, el aire se volvió mucho más liviano y todo se volvió blanco. El Comandante perdió noción de tiempo y espacio, su cuerpo flotaba, se alivianaban todas las cargas que hasta ese momento había en su muy cargada espalda y por primera vez, se dejó llevar olvidando todo.

* * *

* -''Lo has sentido verdad?'' Es lo que escucho la Valkyrie de su Succubus y volvió a reaccionar. Una poderosa energía y una gran conexión se había depositado entre ambas, pero más en su ser, haciendo que entrara en un trance del cual por fin se había desprendido. ''Por todos los dioses Bo! No puede ser cierto'' Miró a la morena y comenzó a hiperventilar.

* La roba Chi alzo las cejas más confundida que antes, solo podía sentir algo diferente en todo su ser sin poder explicarlo. Cuando vio a Tamsin en ese estado la levanto y entrelazo los dedos y manos con su Valkyrie, en cierta forma y sin explicación comenzó a sentir la desesperación de su compañera. -''Necesito que me expliques que sucede, no lo entiendo, cálmate por favor!''. Comenzó a respirar más pausada lenta y moderadamente mirando a los ojos de su rubia.

* Tamsin comenzó a imitar la respiración de Bo, sujetando fuerte sus manos. Contaba mentalmente, inició en cien hasta bajar y terminar en cero. Tardó en calmarse pero logró hacerlo, llevó las manos de Bo a su pecho las presionó con las de ella. Aun no podía creerlo, sonrió y sus ojos se colmaron de lágrimas. ''La Oráculo y sus cuentos que no son cuentos''. Se sentó e hizo que la morena también lo hiciera, quedaron frente a frente sin soltar sus manos. -''Te voy a contar una historia que me contaban cuando era apenas una niña, quien me lo contaba era la Oráculo y ahora entiendo porque siempre me lo repetía y ahora entiendo porque a pesar de mi muy tosca personalidad esta historia siempre me erizaba la piel''

* Bo escucho toda la historia. La de Galilea y su Leonuord, la división de almas, de corazones, de mentes. La morena se quedó callada unos cuantos minutos cuando ya no había más datos sobre la historia que le estaban contando. Analizó y entrelazó el relato con su propia experiencia de vida, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho sintiendo como su corazón galopaba muy rápido. Vio como Tamsin imitaba el mismo movimiento.

* -''Cálmate tú ahora! Siento que mi corazón va a salir por mi garganta''. La rubia comenzó a reírse ante los ojos de la morena que parecían abrirse cada vez más.

* -''Espera! Espera! Espera! Estas diciéndome que tú y yo fuimos antes una sola criatura? Que tu alma es la mitad de la mía? Y que lo que yo siento tú también lo sientes?''. Su voz se convertía cada vez más aguda a medida que hablaba. Cuando vio que la Valkyrie asentía con su cabeza llevo una de sus manos a su frente. -''Esto es una locura…''.

* -''Lo sé! Tranquila! Lo peor es que solo podremos disfrutarlo en lo que queda de este día''. La rubia suspiró y agachó la cabeza.

* -''Creo que todo esto lo que sea que sea y como sea que se llame'' Hace ademanes con sus brazos y manos en el aire sin saber cómo llamarlo. ''es positivo para nuestro problema. Ahora sé que eres mi alma gemela, no voy a dejar que me olvides, es nuestro destino estar juntas, tiene que haber una forma de que conserves tus recuerdos, y te lo aseguro Tamsin que la voy a encontrar''

* La rubia solo asintió con su cabeza, amago a sonreír, pero volvió a sentir un nudo en su garganta, se levantó y miro por uno de los enormes ventanales que había en la habitación, un extraño atardecer para los ojos humanos, rayos azulados que se desprendían del sol fucsia y anaranjado en el medio, se alcanzaba a ver solo un cuarto de sol. Muy poco le quedaba en esta vida y lo que más quería era poder entregarse a su amor, a su succubus, a su alma gemela. Se dio vuelta y miro a la morena con sed, con hambre, con mucha necesidad. -''Bo… Te deseo… Te necesito''

* Bo se levantó instintivamente al ver la mirada de la Valkyrie, solo bastó a que diera dos enormes pasos para llegar a su destino, sus ojos se tornaron azules. -''Yo también Tamsin''. Apoyó sus manos en la cintura de la rubia, junto sus abdómenes y la presionó más a ella

* Sus miradas se deseaban tanto que desprendían destellos, azulados en la Succubus y plateados en la Guerrera, ambas faes notaron esa peculiaridad, se apresuraron a Juntar sus labios aprisionándolos unos con los otros. Hormigueo apareció en los cuerpos que gritaban por más, lo que sentía una lo sentía la otra. La morena entrelazo sus dedos en el cabello de la rubia llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, comenzó a descender saboreando su mentón, mordiéndolo apenas. Cuando finalmente llego al cuello de la Valkyrie le marcó, succionó y besó toda su perfecta piel que desprendía un aroma a vainilla y miel que hacia erizar la piel de la succubus. La aprisionó contra la pared, con uno de sus muslos, ordenó a la rubita que abriera sus piernas, cuando finalmente cumplieron su orden, presionó su muslo contra la entrepierna de la guerrera. Al verla arquearse, la morena mordió su labio inferior.

* Sus poros emanaron necesidad. Ambas sentían un deseo crecer en la parte inferior de sus estómagos, pidiéndoles a gritos que la ropa fuera eliminada del camino del deseo, para sentir el amor piel a piel. Era más que deseo carnal. Involucraba un lado espiritual y emocional que hacía que la situación fuera más y más erótica. La temperatura comenzó a incrementarse dentro del espacio en el que se encontraban... Bo no saciaba su necesidad de piel de Tamsin, mordiendo y aliviando el dolor con su lengua, las marcas que dejaba sobre la piel de la rubia. Sin quedarse atrás, la valkyrie gemía descontroladamente y tiraba su cuello hacia atrás, brindándole más espacio para la succubus.

* Todo esto era nuevo para la rubia. Jamás había sentido esto previamente. La otra mujer le sacudía los esquemas y le generaba un deseo incontrolable. Quiso cosas irreproducibles verbalmente. Enredando sus dedos entre cabellos morochos, Tamsin jaló a Bo hacia su boca, besándola despacio y lentamente -"Por favor… Ve… Más despacio.." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos totalmente excitada conteniendo un poco sus gemidos -"Creo que ahora… por fin… podremos hacerlo..." Le sonrió a la morocha y le dio otro beso un poco más mojado.

* Las manos de la morocha encontraron la curva de la cintura de la rubia, deslizándolas debajo de la remera de ella. -''Lo sentí también! Sé que no saldré disparada por los aires''. Bo sonrió muy tierna y volvió a los labios de su Valkyrie, levantando su remera, rompió el beso solo por un segundo y quitó la prenda arrojándola al suelo. Para su suerte no tenía brasier que remover, Sus manos se depositaron sobre los senos de Tamsin, los rodeo con ellas, masajeo y exploro, sintió como los pezones de su guerrera comenzaban a hincharse y endurecerse. Sus ojos volvieron a un color azulado, su hambre ya estaba en su máxima necesidad, se alejó apenas un centímetro de la rubia y comenzó a succionar su chi, cubriendo una parte de su hambre. Luego de unos cuantos segundos un camino de saliva iba dejando como recorrido en la piel blanca y suave de la rubita hasta llegar a uno de sus senos. Con una de sus manos seguía masajeando y con su boca succionó uno de los pezones de la guerrera, la escuchó gemir un poco más y eso hizo que la hija del poderoso succionara un poco más, sin soltarlo, con la punta de su lengua redondeaba el pezón de su Valkyrie. Todo lo que la rubia sentía comenzó a sentirse en su propio cuerpo, trago grueso dándose cuenta la fuerte conexión que tenían. Tuvo que concentrarse y volver a su actual actividad. Comenzó a bajar más aun, su lengua recorría cada recoveco de piel que encontraba.

* La rubia sentía cada beso, cada recorrido de las manos de la otra mujer suaves como la seda. Era completamente nuevo, y ya era adicta. No podía contener sus gemidos, quería que la tomara.

* -"Ni siquiera hemos empezado" Le dijo Bo, desprendiendo el jean.

* Tamsin sonrió y acarició el cabello de la morena llevándolo hacia atrás, Asintiendo, -''Por el amor a Odín, me estas matando''. Jadeando dejándose caer hacia el suelo, acomodándose ambas sobre la alfombra.

* La Succubus dejo pequeños besitos sobre la lencería de la rubia, haciendo que se desatara un fuego increíble en el sexo de la guerrera, que deseaba más contacto con la boca de la morocha. Tamsin en un momento de desesperación por sentir la piel de su amor, desvistió prenda por prenda a Bo, cuando solo quedo en ropa interior volvió a acercarla a su cuerpo, pegando su piel a la de ella.

* Una vez que la ropa interior de Tamsin estaba en el suelo, Bo comenzó a separar los labios íntimos de la rubia muy despacio y gentilmente, intentando ser lo más suave posible, para no asustar o apurar el momento, aparte por si las dudas estaban equivocadas y aun su cinturón de castidad estaba activo. Su lengua encontró el dulce néctar de su amada, y gimió el recibirlo en su boca y al saborearlo.

* La rubia tenía su espalda encorvada y una de sus piernas se posicionó sobre el hombro de la morocha -"Más.. Aaaah Bo.." La rubia gimió al sentir lo que Bo hacía en ella.

* Estableciendo un ritmo lento, la morocha comenzó a succionar el clítoris de la rubia, estando el mismo muy hinchado y grande por la necesidad de un orgasmo. Bo sintió el talón de Tamsin en su espalda, presionándola más cerca. La morocha comenzó a penetrar a su valkyrie con un solo dedo, sin dejar de succionar y saborear. Las paredes alrededor de sus dedos comenzaron a contraerse, indicándole que Tamsin llegaría muy pronto a la cima del deseo es por eso que agrego otro dedo más, pero bajo el movimiento a causa del gesto de dolor de la rubia. El himen que por tanto tiempo se había mantenido intacto por fin se había roto. Subió quedando a la altura del rostro de la guerrera, se perdió en su mirada por unos breves segundos. -''Estas bien?'' Dijo Bo muy tierna preocupada. Al ver la afirmación de la Valkyrie volvió a besarla, sus lenguas se encontraron comenzando a danzar, sus respiraciones aumentaron, todo lo que les sucedía lo compartían, sus jadeos y gemidos hacían eco en la enorme habitación. Volvieron a mirarse intercambiando alientos cada vez más calientes.

* Tamsin sentía que se acercaba más y más al paraíso. Podría jurar que vio mariposas y miles de destellos de luz de diferentes colores cuando se vino en la mano de la morocha. Su cuerpo se arqueó y el cuarto se llenó de un aroma a rosas absorbente.

* Sin siquiera darse cuenta ambas estaban levitando, una nube azulada con destellos plateados las envolvía, como cuando se acercaron la primera vez en el despacho del comandante. No tenían idea de lo que acababan de hacer, No tenían idea de lo que acababan de Gestar. Dentro de Tamsin comenzaba a fecundarse una nueva vida.

* Bo también se vino a causa de la conexión que ambas compartían, -"Wow.. Es.. Esto es algo que te olvidaste de mencionar en la historia''. Bo miro alrededor, la neblina, el suelo a dos metros de altura de separación entre ellas. Aun sin poder controlar su respiración.

* Tamsin se rio, sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. Bajó su pierna y jaló a Bo hacia su boca, besándola con mucha pasión, pero al mismo tiempo retribuyéndole todo el amor que la morocha le hizo sentir en este simple acto.

* De a poco ambas Fae comenzaron a descender, entrelazadas, abrazadas, con sus ojos cerrados, recorrían sus cuerpos, sus dedos nos dejaron de moverse investigando sus rincones, lentos y con paciencia.

* Bo fue la primera en abrir sus ojos, acomodo la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de su valkyrie. Acomodo el cabello dorado hacia atrás y sonrió perdidamente enamorada a causa de la sonrisa tímida y tierna de su guerrera. -''Eres hermosa! Provocas que mi corazón salte cada vez que te veo''.

* Tamsin sintió como sus mejillas desprendían un calor muy particular, se ruborizó y achinó sus ojos arrugando un poco su nariz. Enredó sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de la Succubus y juntó ambos cuerpos haciendo que sus pieles se dieran abrigo. -''Calla! No digas esas cursilerías! Haces que no quiera soltarte''

* Comenzaron a hablar de sus gustos, de lo que quieren para ellas mismas, sin siquiera pensar en lo inevitable, que solo quedaba un momento breve entre ellas, se vistieron y sentaron en el sofá abrazadas. Bo sujetaba en sus brazos a Tamsin que jugaba con sus manos.

* La guerrera comenzó a sentir mucho cansancio sabía que quedaban pocos minutos -''Te Amo Bo!''. Sonrió sin querer darle ningún tipo de drama adicional a la situación. En cualquier comento el sueño la encontraría y no iba a haber nada que su amor pudiera hacer.

* -''Yo también Te Amo Tamsin!''. Bo sintió que todo cobraba sentido, y se perdió en sus pensamientos, sujetaba la mano de su amor sobre su pecho.

* Tamsin cerro sus ojos, lo sabía, ya todo se terminaría, se iba feliz, su alma gemela estaba con ella en sus últimos recuerdos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y pensó _-''Sé que volveremos a encontrarnos amor mío, es nuestro destino''._ Y ese fue el último momento de conciencia de la guerrera. Cayó en un sueño profundo sujetando ahora ella la mano de su succubus sobre su pecho con firmeza.

* Cuando Bo volvió en sí, noto a su amada demasiado quieta, trago grueso sintiendo un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo, su piel se erizo por el miedo y desesperación que su organismo había comenzado a experimentar. Sacudió en un primer momento despacio el cuerpo en reposo de Tamsin, al ver que no había respuestas comenzó a sacudirlo cada vez más, hasta que se rindió y solo abrazo el cuerpo de su alma gemela, llorando con fuerzas, llamó a su padre Odín a los gritos.

* * *

**Y bien que les ha parecido hasta ahora? Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza, demasiadas cosas en mi vida en este momento… tratare de actualizar un poco más seguido.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: ''Por el amor a Odin, que han hecho?''**

* Habían pasado cuatro días en el Valhalla, alrededor de un mes y medio en la tierra. Klahaia regreso con las novedades en busca de Trick y Dyson. Al entrar en el Dal, vio a un lobo muy entretenido con una loba que lo correspondía bebiendo algo en una de las tantas mesas junto a la mesa de billar. Y en la barra diviso a un pequeño fae de rostro conocido intercambiando miradas con una muy rubia y a comparación de él, una muy alta fae que correspondía también las miradas de Trick. La Guerrera se acercó a la barra, pidió algo fuerte para tomar, en ese momento recordó a su amor, notando la felicidad de los caballeros junto a sus parejas, no quería arruinarles ese momento, fue por eso que dejó el dinero que los hombres le habían dado por su misión y escribió en una servilleta de papel, mientras bebía su trago. _''Solo quiero que sepan que Bo se encuentra bien, ya ha comenzado su entrenamiento, sin embargo Tamsin ha perdido su memoria, no puedo darles más información en un futuro…. Klahaia''._ La fae termino su trago, dejo la servilleta envuelta, dentro de ella el dinero cerca de Trick, y se fue del lugar, sabiendo que no volvería más.

* Dyson se despidió de su novia, se sentó en una de las butacas de la barra, bebió una cerveza. Cuando vio que Stella se iba, se acercó a su buen amigo y comenzaron a hablar, en un descuido ayudando a limpiar al abuelo de la succubus, tiró la servilleta al suelo, haciendo que los billetes se desparramen, una vez que termina de juntar el dinero ve la servilleta. Se levantó en cámara lenta leyéndola. Ambos Faes quedaron en silencio por varios minutos al darse cuenta que ahora si ya no tendrían más información sobre la Succubus y la Valkyrie.

* * *

* Al 5to día Tamsin despertó, sin recordar absolutamente nada como era previsto, La Oráculo fue la encargada de explicarle cuál era su nombre, que era una Valkyrie y por qué no lo recordaba, por supuesto sin nombrar en ningún momento a la succubus.

* Bo comenzó el entrenamiento enseguida, su padre cuando escucho sus gritos y su sufrimiento borro su memoria enseguida. Los entrenamientos eran cansadores, pero nada que la succubus no pudiera vencer, sus compañeras todas Valkyries iban cambiando día a día, las largas sesiones de peleas rescates y utilización de poderes conllevaba demasiadas horas, lo cual hacia que la roba chi tuviera que alimentarse más de la cuenta. Su padre alternaba entre mascotas/humanas y Soldados Leales cada día en los almuerzos y cenas junto con grandes banquetes. Bo parecía ser muy feliz, no recordaba nada, ni a nadie, tenía preguntas pero el poderoso le respondía que a su debido tiempo iba a tener las respuestas necesarias, es por eso que ella solo asentía y disfrutaba la compañía de su padre en los momentos libres. Lo único que le provocó molestias eran sus sueños. Todas las noches despertaba confundida a causa de un mismo sueño. Una mujer de espaldas en un enorme pero muy hermoso caballo, con una envidiable cabellera rubia, vestía una armadura color gris con detalles en negro, con su lanza apuntaba hacia una cueva escondida en una muy alta montaña, tan alta que su pico no se alcanzaba a ver. La morena despertaba intrigada todas las noches a causa de este repetitivo sueño y sus instintos los cuales permanecían intactos, le decían que no debía de hablarle a nadie sobre este particular sueño. Es por eso que calló. En su quinto día de entrenamiento le dijeron que iba a comenzar una nueva Valkyrie como su compañera fija y que debía de tenerle mucha paciencia ya que era una baby fae. El poderoso cumplió con lo único que su hija le había pedido, tener a Tamsin a su lado aunque ninguna de las dos se recordasen, es por eso que Odín, a pesar de dudarlo por unos segundos se convenció que era imposible que alguna de las dos lograse recordar de alguna forma. Bo solo asintió y aguardo sentada en uno de los troncos cortados en el bosque donde entrenaban diariamente. Se puso a jugar con una mariquita que viajaba entre sus dedos, pasaron unos cuantos minutos, escucho unos pasos atrás de ella e instintivamente se dio vuelta.

* -''Hola, Soy Tamsin!'' Dijo la guerrera.

* -''Hola'' La morena miro a su nueva compañera de abajo hacia arriba, perdiéndose en su rostro. -''Soy Bo, bienvenida al entrenamiento''.

* La nueva guerrera, ante los ojos de la Succubus, sonrió y se encogió de hombros. –''Supongo que gracias. Es que aún no se bien de que me voy a entrenar ni para que, solo me han dicho mi nombre que soy una valkyrie y que perdí mi memoria a causa de desobedecer a un tal Odín''. Se sentó apoyando su espalda en el trono cortado.

* Bo la miro intrigada, pensaba, quien era esta fae que se había atrevido a desobedecer a su padre? Se sentó a su lado contra el tronco y siguió jugando con la mariquita. -''Ese tal Odín es mi padre y es tu dios, deberías de empezar a respetarlo o lo más probable es que vuelva a borrarte la poca memoria que tienes''

* -''Lo que sea, al parecer no le tuve miedo antes, tampoco lo voy a tener ahora, en fin, tu eres mi compañera verdad?'' Tamsin miro a la morena, había algo que la cautivaba e intrigaba pero lo más peculiar era el hormigueo continuo que sentía en su estómago desde el momento que la había visto.

* La roba chi asintió. -''Cuidado con lo que dices Valkyrie, entiendo que eres nueva pero ese tipo de comentarios haría que terminaras en las celdas como castigo, he visto a las nuevas guerreras terminar allí por solo cometer un error táctico en batalla. Si mi padre oyera lo que dices podrías quedarte sin lengua''

* -''Y seguro la nena de papa ira corriendo a contárselo verdad?''. La rubia comenzó a reírse en burla, pero al ver el enfado de la Succubus por alguna extraña razón dejo de hacerlo. -''Lo siento, fue solo una broma''. Algo que caracterizó a la guerrera desde su comienzo en esta vida es que su personalidad como era de suponerse estaba intacta, su arrogancia y altanería permanecían en ella.

* -''Olvídalo, no hay rencores, eres mi nueva compañera, y al parecer ambas sin memoria, no creo que esto sea casualidad. Mi padre aun no me ha dicho porque la borro, solo me ha dicho que al finalizar el entrenamiento me la devolvería''

* -''Vaya tu padre realmente es un encanto hahh?'' La rubia revoleo los ojos al ver que Bo fruncía el ceño. -''Vale, lo siento, tratare de no hablar mal de tu preciado padre… has entrenado ya? De que va todo esto?''

* La morena se rió por el comentario de Tamsin, le estaba empezando a caer bien, una fae que rompía el comportamiento autoritario de las valkyries. Las otras eran aburridas ni los buenos días le daban. ''Muy poco, comencé hace unos días atrás, peleas y uso de nuestros poderes, te han dicho cuál es el tuyo?''

* -''Al parecer soy bastante poderosa, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dijo esa vieja la tal Oráculo. Soy fuerte y puedo desmayar a una sala llena de faes, algo que por lo visto no es normal, puedo ingresar en el albedrío de las personas y provocarles mucho miedo y desesperación. El problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo, supongo que para eso es el entrenamiento. Y tú qué? Cuáles son tus poderes?''

* -''Soy una Succubus, Absorbo la energía de las personas, también puedo manipularlas, no es difícil hacerlo, ya lo he hecho, el problema es parar la absorción del chi, pero mi padre me deja alimentar seguido así que casi siempre estoy llena, solo la primera vez tuvieron que pararme, casi mato a un pobre soldado dejándolo sin nada de energía. Y por ultimo también soy buena luchando''

* La rubia frunció el ceño confundida -''Como te alimentas? No lo entiendo tocas a las personas y absorbes su energía? Si es así ni se te ocurra tocarme un solo cabello Succubo!''

* La morena comenzó a reírse ''Tengo relaciones sexuales con ellos, si te tocase solo podría manipularte, necesito otro tipo de conexión para poder absorber tu energía''

* Tamsin sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y su piel se erizó al escuchar a Bo, no entendía que le sucedía pero intento disimularlo, algo extraño pasaba con la mujer que tenía al lado, de alguna forma sospecho que la conocía de antes, esa fue la primera vez que sintió que extrañaba no poder recordar sus vidas pasadas.

* Ninguna de las dos lo habían notado ya que no recordaban sus fisionomías, pero la rubia tenía un pequeño bulto en la parte de abajo de su abdomen. Cinco días habían pasado desde que ambas faes habían estado juntas, sus almas se habían vuelto a unir. Cinco días que eran casi dos meses en la tierra, su embarazo estaba comenzando a formarse y nadie tenía conocimiento de esto.

* La rubia llevo sus manos a ese bulto instintivamente, el cosquilleo no paraba desde que se había encontrado con su nueva compañera, todo era nuevo para ella, pero sabía que lo que estaba experimentando era algo anormal.

* La Oráculo llego junto con dos Valkyries rompiendo el momento para comenzar con el entrenamiento. El nuevo equipo ''Valkubus'', así habían decidido llamarse, se acomodaron en la parte central, unieron sus espaldas cubriéndoselas, y comenzaron la lucha. La Oráculo iba guiando más de lo normal a Tamsin, era su primer enfrentamiento desde su renacimiento. Para sorpresa de todos, parecía llevarlo bastante bien, hubo algunas equivocaciones pero su instinto parecía estar en perfectas condiciones.

* -''Cuidado!'' Grito la morena al divisar una patada enemiga en la parte media del estómago de la valkyrie. Cayó al suelo sintiendo mucho dolor. La Anciana dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y se acercó a la adolorida y quejosa baby fae. -''No fue gran cosa Tamsin, levántate''

* -''Maldita sea, cállate vieja'' jadeaba del dolor, parecía que alguien la agujereaba por dentro.

* El gesto de dolor en su rostro hizo que la Oráculo se preocupara, Tamsin no era de las faes que melodramatizaran, con o sin memoria.

* Bo observaba la situación arrodillada al lado de su compañera, no sabía porque, ya que apenas conocía a la rubia, pero le preocupaba. ''Hey tranquila! Trata de calmarte Tamsin''. Tomo su mano, era el primer contacto físico que tenían desde el renacimiento. Flashbacks pasaron por su cabeza quedando en trance.

_* - ''baby fae!''. Le decía la rubia con rabia _

_* - ''Dead Woman'.' le contestaba a Tamsin_

**_* La rubita peleaba contra ella, era una lucha muy fuerte, comenzó incluso a recordar el dolor provocado por los golpes._**

Otro recuerdo seguido de otro.

_* -''You're not like anyone I've ever met, in any of my many lifetimes''_(Traducción: -'' No eres como nadie que yo haya conocido, en cualquiera de mis muchas vidas''). **_Miraba a su ya no más atacante notando lo mucho que estaba luchando internamente con sus sentimientos, recordó como su corazón latía muy fuerte al verla a los ojos._**

_* -''I don't Know what to do'' (Traducción: ''No sé qué hacer'') **Contestaba una Valkyrie con lágrimas en sus ojos**_

_* -''Fight'' (Traducción: ''Lucha'')** le contestaba con firmeza a tamsin.**_

* Bo sacudió su cabeza y miro a la adolorida Tamsin pensando qué diablos había sido todo eso. Volvió a la realidad al ver el rostro horrorizado de la Oráculo cuando examinaba el estómago de la Valkyrie.

* -''Por el amor a Odin, que han hecho?'' La anciana miro a las dos faes sin soltar el vientre de la rubia.

* * *

**Y bien que les parece?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por los favs y me alegro que les vaya gustando el fic**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ''El inconsciente la delata''**

* Bo levanto la mirada aterrorizada ante las palabras de la Oráculo. ''No.. No he hecho nada?''. Con la voz temblorosa comenzó a recordar los momentos que habían pasado por su cabeza unos minutos atrás intentando atar cabos, pero la realidad era que su cabeza era un completo caos.

* La anciana trato de calmarse, había hablado más de la cuenta, tomo a la Valkyrie en brazos y le pidió a la succubus que la ayude a llevarla dentro del castillo. Una vez dentro fueron a los aposentos más cercanos, era el de Bo. La morena recostó a Tamsin en su enorme cama viendo como ella se hacía un bollito, a causa de la incomodidad que tenía en su vientre. -''Que le está pasando?'' Pregunto a la fae más anciana que miraba a la soldado de Odín con manos en su cabeza.

* -''Es mejor que salgas de la habitación niña llamare a tu padre, necesita atender esto'' La Oráculo espero a que la succubus se retirase del cuarto e invoco a Odín.

* El poderoso se trasladó de su oficina al cuarto de Bo enseguida, frunció el ceño al ver a Tamsin quejándose y en esa extraña posición. -''Que sucede? No deberían de estar entrenando?''

* La Oráculo temió la reacción del dios cuando se enterase de la verdad, pero no podía ocultarlo, en pocos días comenzaría a notarse aún más. Se alejó e hizo que Odín la siguiera para que Tamsin no escuchara. -''Mi señor, temo que debo informarle algo sumamente anormal y de la cual no encuentro explicación''

* -''Que sucede vieja amiga, dímelo de una vez, sabes que muy pocas cosas en lo que va de mi muy larga vida me ha tomado de sorpresa''. El hombre impaciente se cruzó de brazos mirando fijo a la mujer.

* Ella comenzó a ponerse más nerviosa, no encontraba la forma de decírselo, aun no entendía lo que pasaba, así que simplemente trago grueso y lo largo sin rodeos. -''Mi señor, La Valkyrie está gestando una nueva vida dentro suyo, es su nieta, de alguna forma no sé cómo la succubus y ella lograron hacerlo''. Comenzó a frotarse las manos con nerviosismo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su dios.

* El hombre quedó en silencio atónito ante la noticia, se sentó en una de las sillas del cuarto, sujeto su cabeza, movía uno de sus pies con rapidez sobre el piso y resoplo. -''Que he hecho? Es la profecía y he borrado la memoria de la pareja de mi hija''.

* Tamsin comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, la posición fetal ayudaba a que el dolor disminuyera cada vez más, La pequeña fae que crecía muy rápidamente dentro de ella se molestó al sentir la patada hacia su madre y comenzó a largar pequeños destellos de energía dentro de ella. Luego de unos pocos minutos ya no quedaba malestar alguno. La guerrera se levantó un poco aturdida y diviso en un rincón del cuarto a un gran hombre el cual no conocía y a la anciana. -''Me siento mejor, podemos seguir con el entrenamiento''. La rubia intentaba hacerse la fuerte aunque por dentro tenía algo de temor por volver a pasar por lo mismo.

* El poderoso miro a Tamsin sabiendo que ya no podría volver a entrenar, se preguntaba cómo iba a explicarle su situación, prefirió dejarle ese trabajo a la anciana, no quería afectar el entrenamiento de Bo, tenía tantas interrogantes en su cabeza que le habían provocado una jaqueca. Se levantó de la silla y enfrento a la nueva fae que lo miraba levantando su cabeza. -''Lo siento hija, por el momento tu entrenamiento está estancado, no puedes correr riesgos, la Oráculo te ayudara en todo lo que necesites''

* -''Hija? Quien eres? Aparte fue solo un dolor de estómago, como que riesgos?''. La cara de Tamsin reflejaba una confusión mucho mayor al de los otros faes.

* La Oráculo se acercó a la guerrera y la obligo a sentarse en la cama, tomo sus manos y las guio a su propio vientre. -''El es tu dios Niña, y ya no es tu vida la que podría correr peligro, sino la de tu hija, no podrás entrenar hasta que ella nazca, solo bastara unos días. Tienes dos tercios de trimestre de embarazo''

* La rubia abrió sus ojos muy grandes, alzando sus cejas, sus mejillas se tornaron rosáceas y dentro de su cabeza comenzaron a rondar tantas preguntas que no podía ordenarlas para expresarlas en voz alta. Su palidez comenzó a verse, sus manos temblaban y eso fue lo último que recordó perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

* Pasaron un par de horas, Bo aún estaba esperando respuestas, su padre y la anciana habían salido de la habitación con rostros de haberse encontrado con la muerte en persona. Lo único que alcanzo a preguntar es si su compañera estaba bien y la Oráculo solo asintió con su cabeza, alejándose junto con Odín, pidiéndole que la siguiera. Cuando regreso de su entrenamiento se recostó, estaba en un cuarto provisorio, jugaba con una pelota pequeña, la aventaba hacia arriba y la volvía a tomar. En todas esas horas no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en los recuerdos que tuvo con Tamsin. Quería poder recordar de qué se trataba todo. -''Definitivamente las pérdidas de memoria no fueron casualidad, es un hecho que tanto ella como yo estamos conectadas'' pensó en voz alta. Se levantó de la cama, ya todos estaban durmiendo, si alguien la encontraba merodeando por los pasillo la iban a reprimir incluso castigar, era una de las primeras reglas que le habían dado, pero su curiosidad era más fuerte. Camino por varios pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto, por alguna extraña razón estaba nerviosa por volver a ver a la Valkyrie. Entorno la puerta para ver si había alguien y solo diviso a la rubia dormida en la enorme y cómoda cama, entro en puntas de pie y volvió a cerrar la puerta, ahora con llave. Camino despacio hasta el costado del somier. Tamsin dormía tapada con solo una sábana muy fina, el calor del ambiente era notorio, tenía un babydoll color blanco que le quedaba demasiado bien a los ojos de la muy hambrienta succubus, la cual había salteado su cena. Trago grueso y se sentó despacio en el costado de la cama. La guerrera se movió apenas sin romper su profundo sueño. Su único abrigo se deslizo levemente hacia abajo, con ese movimiento, dejando ver muy bien los senos cubiertos ahora un poco más grande de lo normal. Los ojos de la Succubus se tornaron azules instintivamente, -''Eres realmente hermosa''. Susurró, se agacho con hambre para besarla y robar un poco de su chi. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo escucho decir algo a la rubia que la saco de su trance e hizo que volviera a la realidad.

* Tamsin había despertado casi enseguida luego de perder el conocimiento, la Oráculo y Odín la calmaron dándole apenas información sobre el ''padre'' de su hijo, improvisaron en el momento solo para calmarla, pero la realidad es que ni ellos entendían que era lo que estaba pasando. La rubia al quedarse sola se relajó. No le molestaba la noticia de ser madre, de hecho la había vuelto un poco más dócil, se cambió y recostó en la cama. Todo el tiempo acariciaba y miraba su diminuta barriga, quería saber quién era el padre y si lo amaba. Trato de pensar en otras cosas porque las interrogantes le provocaban dolores de cabeza, es por eso que tomo uno de los tantos libros que tenía su compañera en el cuarto y comenzó a leerlo. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida. Era su primera noche como la nueva Tamsin, su inconsciente había tomado su ser, su inconsciente almacenaba todo lo que ella despierta no recordaba. Sintió y escucho la voz de su alma gemela, intento moverse pero solo movió su cuerpo apenas, sonrió y la llamo. –''Te echo de menos Bo''

* La morena volvió a la realidad, sus ojos volvieron a ser color marrón, los abrió muy grande, se dio cuenta que la había reconocido, pero también veía que su compañera seguía dormida. Acomodo un cabello rebelde de la rubia atrás de su oreja. -''Estoy aquí! No me eches de menos''. Con su mano sujeto una de las mejillas de Tamsin, admiraba su belleza, y de alguna manera le trasmitía paz.

* Tamsin sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sentía el tacto de su amor y escucho su voz, su respuesta, maldecía no poder mover su cuerpo, despertar, quería abrazarla y besarla. –''Eres mi propio ser Bo, siempre te echare de menos cuando no estés conmigo''

* La succubus sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante las palabras de la rubia, las pocas dudas que le quedaban sobre la conexión entre ellas se afirmaron. Tomó la mano de Tamsin y la llevo a su pecho. Fue allí que volvió a recordar…

_ Dos cuerpos sumergidos en placer, una nubosidad que las rodeaba, la hacía sentir protegida, ella besaba a la rubia con lágrimas en sus ojos. En unos pocos segundos cuando la guerrera se percató de ello, la besó quitando las lágrimas de su rostro. Ella se acomodaba arriba de Tamsin enredaron sus piernas sin saber en dónde comenzaban o terminaban las de cada una. La penetró y su amante largo un gemido contenido con destellos de dolor._

* Bo despertó de su trance agitada y muy excitada, soltó la mano de la rubia respirando muy rápido.

* Tamsin despertó, aun un poco dormida. Al no haber prácticamente nada de luz tiro un golpe con puño cerrado hacia donde estaba la sombra que tenía al lado instintivamente. Vio como caía al suelo y escucho un quejido que parecía conocerlo. -''Bo? Que haces aquí?''. Encendió la luz, se levantó de la cama y ayudo a su compañera a incorporarse. –''Lo siento! Me asuste, no logre reconocerte con la luz tan baja''

* La morena movió su mandíbula de un costado al otro esperando que ese movimiento quitara el dolor, el golpe de la rubia le había tocado de lleno en la mejilla derecha. –''Tienes un buen derechazo. No te preocupes ya pasara, es solo un golpe''. Hablaba medio raro a causa del golpe.

* La Valkyrie comenzó a reírse a causa de eso mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama. -''Vaya!, ya se está formando la hinchazón y el moretón, lo siento succubus!''

* -''En serio no te preocupes, una vez que me alimente desaparecerá!'' Bo sonrió y se hizo a un costado dejando a la rubia sentarse frente a ella en la cama.

* -''Que has dicho?'' Pregunto la guerrera confundida.

* -''Cuando me alimento del chi de la otra persona recupero toda fuerza perdida y sano cualquier herida que tenga''

* No sabía porque pero sintió celos, Tamsin sentía que no era correcto dejar a la morena alimentarse de cualquiera. Por todo esto olvido completamente su estado actual. -''Toma el mío, tu golpe es culpa mía, soy una fae recién nacida, así que debo de tener chi de sobra!''

* La morena sintió un escalofrió a causa de las palabras de la soldado de Odín, alzo las cejas y trago haciendo ruido, instantáneamente recordó el flashback. Su corazón comenzó a galopar haciendo que su garganta latiera. Sacudió la cabeza. -''Acaso me estas proponiendo que nos acostemos?''

* La rubia comenzó a reírse. -''Claro que no! Me estás diciendo que para curarte necesitas acostarte conmigo? Anda no me lo creo! Solo absorbe un poco, y seguro ese pequeño moretón desaparecerá enseguida''

* La risa de la valkyrie hizo que la Succubus sintiera un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, como si mariquitas caminaran sobre el. -''Estas segura?''

* Tamsin asintió con su cabeza y sonrió con inocencia, sin tener idea de lo que eso provocaba en su compañera.

* Bo se acercó lentamente, estaba muy nerviosa, todo lo último que había recordado le indicaba que no sería una succión de chi de rutina. Sujeto la mejilla izquierda de la rubia con su mano y la atrajo hacia sus labios, los rozo por un segundo y luego los aprisiono con pasión. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y sintió como la de su compañera también

* Era como recordar algo que sus mentes no habían registrado. Como si fuera un deja vu, sin haber encontrado memorias previas guardadas en sus mentes. Se sentían tan cerca y era tan perfecto que ese apasionado beso parecía demasiado irreal.

* * *

**Que les parece hasta ahora? Y no sean tímidas, dejen sus reviews, estoy asombrada ante tantos que están leyendo el ff pero no comentan jaja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: ''Pruor''**

*Tamsin sintió el roce de su compañera como algo mágico, sus labios sentían cosquillas, su cuerpo se estremecía, su piel se erizaba. El beso se había convertido en uno muy apasionado, Calor y humedad comenzó a aparecer en la tímida babyfae. El poder que la morena provocaba en su cuerpo lo asimiló con la succión de chi, cuando Bo ni siquiera había comenzado a alimentarse. Tembló un poco en los brazos opuestos y sintió como la aprisionaban más hacia el cuerpo de la otra mujer. Sonrió separándose apenas, para tomar un poco de aire y fue ella misma quien volvió a unirse a la otra fae.

*Bo sintió lo mismo que sentía la rubia solo que en ella despertaba su instinto natural de alimentarse, tomo las mejillas de Tamsin y la separó apenas unos segundos absorbiendo un poco de chí, abrió los ojos y vio la mirada de terror que en ese momento tenía la Valkyrie. Sus ojos volvieron a ponerse marrones y besó tímidamente los labios de la otra mujer, enredando sus dedos en la melena dorada de su compañera -''Gracias! Lo necesitaba''. Susurró apoyando su frente en la de la Valkyrie, respirando aun un poco agitada, ya sin rastro alguno del golpe que hacia minutos atrás había recibido.

*Abrió sus ojos tragando fuerte, sin pensarlo llevó una de sus manos a la parte baja de su abdomen, el cual estaba más abultado. Dentro de ella había una pequeña de unos siete centímetros creciendo muy rápido. Sus dos madres estaban juntas y eso hizo que la pequeña sintiera una felicidad que solo podía demostrar largando energía de su diminuto cuerpo hacia afuera. La Valkyrie lo sintió como mariposas en su estómago y fue allí que recordó su estado, al notar su bulto. Se separó bruscamente de la morena rompiendo el momento. Aprisiono sus rodillas abrazándolas, aprisionándolas más hacia su cuerpo. Suspiro fuerte y miro a los ojos a Bo que la miraba desconcertada. Negó con su cabeza cubriéndose el rostro.

*Se acercó lentamente a la guerrera, sentándose frente a ella, estilo indio, apoyo sus codos en sus piernas y su mentón en sus manos mirándola en silencio. Intentaba leerla, todo sobre la rubia daba vuelta los esquemas en ella. Ambas se miraban y no decían nada, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que Bo por fin rompió el silencio. -''Que te sucedió en el entrenamiento? Fue un golpe duro pero parecía haberte pasado algo mucho más intenso''

*La rubia dudó en la respuesta ante esa pregunta, pero la morena le otorgaba confianza, una confianza inexplicable ya que prácticamente no la conocía, así que tomo una gran bocanada de aire y largó la noticia sin vueltas ni rodeos. -''Estoy embarazada…'' Antes de que Bo la invadiera con más preguntas siguió hablando. -''No recuerdo nada, por ende no sé quién es el padre ni cuando fue el momento en que me embarazaron''. Se sentó imitando a la succubus pero a diferencia de Bo, ella llevó sus manos a su barriga que parecía crecer de a poco con cada segundo que pasaba. -''Es muy ilógico, pensé que un embarazo trascurría en nueve meses, pero al parecer según la vieja daré a luz en como máximo una semana, mi vientre crece y crece, cada vez que lo toco, se siente más grande. En fin, no me dejaran volver a los entrenamientos hasta que todo esto pase. No es algo que me preocupe, creo que el hecho de ser madre me está agradando, me gustaría poder recordar todo, y que su padre también lo sepa, pero supongo que es el castigo que me toca vivir por haber desobedecido a Odín. Crees que hay alguna forma de hablar con él, disculparme y que me devuelva mis recuerdos? No es justo para mi hija, tiene derecho a conocer a su padre''.

*Bo sintió como un torrente de viento traspasaba su cuerpo, la tomo de sorpresa, miro alrededor pero nada había cambiado. Acaso era la noticia que la había sacudido tanto? Se preguntaba interiormente. Fue en ese momento que recordó la escena de pasión donde le hacia el amor a la rubia que tenía en frente. ''_Sera que está casada? Habré sido su amante?''._ Eran tantas las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza que no se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de segundos que había quedado callada. Miró al frente y vio a una Tamsin impaciente por una respuesta. Negó con su cabeza. -''No creo que puedas hacer algo que haga que mi padre te perdone, parece ser inflexible. Pero podemos hablar con la Oráculo, ella es quien parece ser un poco más confidente conmigo y las demás guerreras, pero por favor deja de llamarla vieja si quieres que nos ayude''

*-''Dudo que esa vieja quiera ayudarme, parece estar enamorada de tu padre. Creo que debo olvidarme de todo esto, y disfrutar de mi hija''. Sonó resignada, pensaba que la hija de Odín quizás tendría algún tipo de poder ante su padre. Se había equivocado.

*La morena asintió con su cabeza. -''Es tu decisión… Creo que mejor me voy, si se enteran que estoy aquí me castigaran, pasare en las noches cuando todos duermen para saber cómo estas Tamsin! Por favor no me recibas con tu derechazo''. Bo se rió y luego se acercó, beso su mejilla haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara. Se levantó y se fue de allí sin más.

*La guerrera se recostó nuevamente sujetando su diminuta barriga, por momento se perdía en pensamientos pensando en su hija y por otros en lo que le había provocado la succubus momentos atras. Lo había sentido natural como si se hubieran besado antes. Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de volverse a dormir.

* * *

*Todas las noches la Succubus visitaba a la Valkyrie, esta como lo sabía, la esperaba despierta, ya iban seis noches seguidas de las visitas. Ambas se contaban el día que habían tenido. La única que se había dado cuenta de estos prohibidos encuentros era la Oráculo, quien por supuesto hizo como que no lo sabía. El vientre de la guerrera estaba enorme, Bo ayudaba a Tamsin en todo lo que podía, si se le antojaba algo se lo conseguía, tres noches atrás tenía un antojo de melón con jugo de durazno exprimido. La muy escurridiza succubus había logrado llegar a la cocina y hurtar el pedido. Chocolates, comidas extrañas ante cualquier paladar ella lo conseguía para su muy embarazada compañera.

*Eran cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, Tamsin estaba recostada en su cama al lado de la morena, ella le hablaba de lo difícil que había sido el entrenamiento, de la enorme comida que había tenido que tener antes de acostarse, que realmente la habían agotado. Había sentido desde hacía un par de horas unos dolores en su bajo vientre pero nada importante. Hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor abdominal que se detuvo casi enseguida, se sentó en la cama avergonzada, al parecer creía que se había orinado encima. -''Lo siento! Lo siento! No…no no sé qué paso''.

*La voz temblorosa de la Valkyrie hizo también incorporar a la succubus, vio las sabanas y reaccionó. ''Cálmate, has roto bolsa''. Se levantó para pedir ayuda.

*Fue allí que la misma Oráculo abrió la puerta. Esta no dejaba a ninguna de las dos solas, estaba fascinada con la conexión que tenían. -''Cálmate niña, no sucede nada malo, todo esto es natural. Creo que tu deberías irte'' Dice mirando a la morena.

*-''Ni lo sueñes, de aquí no me muevo y que hacías atrás de la puerta''.

*Un grito de mucho dolor de la guerrera, atrajo la atención de las otras dos mujeres distrayéndoles de la pregunta.

*La Oráculo se acercó y acomodo a Tamsin, la vieja fae atendió siempre los partos dentro del perímetro del Valhalla, es por eso que sabía muy bien que hacer. -''Tienes apenas tres centímetros, respira profundo y ponte lo más cómoda que puedas, iré por dos manos mas en ayuda y utensilios para el momento del alumbramiento''. La anciana se levantó y salió de allí tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo.

*Bo no sabía muy bien que hacer, no recordaba haber presenciado un momento como este, acomodo las almohadas detrás de la rubia para ayudarla a estar más cómoda, brotes de transpiración caían por la sien de la guerrera, por esto, fue al lavamanos tomando una pequeña toalla, la remojo y volvió a la cama, limpiando y refrescando el rostro de Tamsin que parecía tener una contracción por la rudeza en que cerraba sus ojos y las líneas de su frente que se formaban. Pero a pesar de la incomodidad agradecía poder estar junto a la Valkyrie y acompañarla.

*Luego de unos minutos volvió la Oráculo junto con su ayudante, Freya, esposa de Odín y primer Valkyrie, es la diosa del amor y la fertilidad, también experta en partos. Ambas cuchicheaban en un rincón acomodando todo. Tanto Freya como la Oráculo estaban fascinadas con la conexión entre estas dos mujeres. En sus milenarias vidas nunca habían presenciado la unión de almas gemelas y que podían ser dos mujeres y mucho menos que podrían gestar una nueva vida. El hecho de poder presenciar el alumbramiento era todo un honor para las dos.

*Afuera del cuarto un futuro abuelo aguardaba ansioso novedades, aún estaba dudoso sobre la actitud que había tomado con Tamsin, pero no había forma de arreglar lo que había hecho, Lo importante era su nieta, ya ni siquiera su hija importaba, solo su nieta, ella es quien salvará a todos cuando sea necesario. Eso era lo que el poderoso pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado al otro fuera del cuarto. Cada vez más nervioso e impaciente con cada grito de dolor que escuchaba de la guerrera.

*Luego de unas 3 horas por fin la guerrera estuvo lista, tenía 10 centímetros de dilatación. -''Siento que tengo que hacer fuerzas, necesito pujar''. Dijo una muy cansada rubia esperando que la dejasen hacer lo que pedía.

*Fue Freya quien se acercó a palparla, asintió con su cabeza. -''Puedes comenzar a pujar hija, todo está encaminado en perfecto orden para que tu hija llegue a este mundo''.

*Bo sintió un calor especial en todo su cuerpo, sentía emoción en todo su ser ni siquiera le importaba buscarle una explicación. Solo vivió el momento sujetando todo el tiempo la mano de su compañera, acompañándola en cada respiración y en cada pujada.

*La Oráculo había decidido asistir el parto, Freya le alcanzaba paños mojados con agua tibia para ayudar a la futura mama.

*Tamsin ya había comenzado a pujar, sentía mucho dolor, como si alguien la estuviera quemando. Pero en ningún momento dejo de hacer fuerzas.

*Bo observaba tímidamente hasta que logro divisar la cabeza de la bebe, trago grueso y en ese momento sintió mucho admiración por el trabajo que estaba haciendo la rubia. -''ahí esta! Solo un poco más!'' Sus ojos comenzaban a gotear de emoción, se acercó más a Tamsin sujetándola con uno de sus brazos.

*La guerrera tampoco entendía por qué necesitaba a Bo más cerca de ella, pero no le importaba, la tenía a su lado y de alguna forma le daba más fuerzas. Luego de 6 agotadoras pujadas, la numero 7 fue la última. Se recostó sobre el pecho de su compañera que se había acomodado detrás de ella y respiraba agitada pero muy aliviada. No por terminar el trabajo de parto, sino por escuchar a su hija que lloraba a todo pulmón. Eso indicaba que estaba todo muy bien. -''Prour, se llamara Prour, que significa Fuerza'' dijo susurrando, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba aun recuperándose.

*Freya sujetó a la bebe, limpió y envolvió en una pequeña frazada color lavanda, la acomodo en el pecho de su madre e instantáneamente, Prour dejo de llorar. Tanto ella como la Oráculo dejaron a ambas faes junto con su hija para otorgarles un poco de privacidad. En la salida le contaron las novedades a Odin. El cual bendijo enseguida a su nieta y dio gracias a los dioses en voz alta. Los tres decidieron darle unas horas juntas a la nueva familia.

*Tamsin sujeto a su hija con lágrimas en sus ojos, la emoción que tuvo fue tan grande, que si alguien le hubiese pedido que describa ese sentimiento, lo único que hubiese podido responder seria, amor puro, sintió que podía dar la vida tranquilamente por esa personita diminuta que tenía en sus brazos. Se perdió en pensamientos por unos minutos hasta ver que su hija por fin se durmió. Se la dio en brazos a su compañera con la intención que la ayude a cambiarse de ropa. Pero sucedió algo inesperado, Tamsin sintió que perdía sus fuerzas, no alcanzó a decir nada, no alcanzo ni siquiera a hacer una seña, la guerrera perdió el conocimiento comenzando a desangrarse.

*Dentro de la habitación, Bo recuesta en una pequeña cuna, que ella misma junto con la ayuda de una de las guerreras armó para la bebe, la tapó y besó su frente. Esa diminuta fae le inspiró paz y familiaridad. Vio por un segundo a Tamsin que parecía haberse quedado dormida, es por eso que se sacó sus pantalones que se habían ensuciado y quedo en ropa interior, se cubrió solo con una campera de lana que había traído desde su cuarto. La succubus acercó la cuna, al ver a Tamsin dormida, se acostó despacio a su lado. Pero comenzó a sentir algo que mojaba su pierna derecha. Levantó las sabanas y observó un enorme círculo de sangre alrededor de la Valkyrie. En la desesperación la sujeto con sus brazos y llamo a los gritos a su padre en voz alta.

* * *

**Y Bien que les parece? Hoy es el estreno de la 4ta temporada, la ansiedad me esta matando! jaja**


End file.
